Straying Away From the Path
by LetItGoAsItMay
Summary: Left alone and confused, Merith doesn't know which way to turn. All around her are people she is supposed to know, faces she's supposed to recognize. All she remembers is the sickly scent of "Mirona".
1. A Maiden's Tale

**Ok so I really felt the need to get back into writing and definitely need some more motivation so please leave comments! I'm not adding the next chapter until there are at least two followers please! (I have little time so I don't like to waste it)**

**DISCLAIMER: All information taken from LOTR belongs to J. R. R. Tolkien**

**SORRY IF MY ELVEN LANGUAGE IS WRONG :P just tried to add to the plot**

***Also I fixed it a little to explain things.**

His feet lightly tapped into the mud as he followed the trail into the woods. Midnight danced among the air as the moonlight leaked through the canopy. She could see his disappearing figure as it was consumed by the fog: his toned arms pushed against the thin fabric of his shirt as his blond hair cascaded down his back. He looked as strong as he had always been. He seemed flawless. Yet in his face was carved a great anger. Where was he going at this hour? Merith stepped out of her hidden nook and began upon the path to follow him.

"That would not be a good idea" a low voice grumbled behind her. Merith jumped slightly; she had been so consumed in her spying, her senses had been lost.

"Ahh, I frightened an elf. I apologize, although it is quite an accomplishment for an old wizard like me. And I do seem to have forgotten to introduce myself. I am Gandalf the White but most call me Gandalf. And you must be?"

Merith started at the old, wise man in front of her. His age seemed to strengthen his power. She knew at once who he was, the introduction was superfluous. After the Great War, a council had been held to tell of the story. King Thranduil had said that the tale needed to be known and the heroes needed to be gratified. Legolas was not present.

"I…I am Merith, daughter of Olithir and Ayla. You said going into the forest was a bad idea. Why is that?

"I'm afraid war has turned our Legolas cold. That is why you were going into the woods? Many are taken by the returned hero, no need to be embarrassed. I have been told he is quite attractive."

"Oh no…I…I was just curious. I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk and…."

"Well I'd advise you to walk a different path. Legolas values his solitude these days. Even I do not dare visit him quite yet. He needs something to help him realize that the good is still there and that will come in time. Yet for now, we all let him grieve. He was the most pure of the fellowship meaning he had the most to lose. But alas, I must be off too onto my own path. It has been a pleasure meeting you." Gandalf bowed slightly and turned away.

"And you!" she called off. Merith looked at the slight imprints of Legolas' boots and yearned to follow them. She had seen his face in the soft glow on the moon, the emotions that were there. She saw past the sorrow and knew there had to be more than this empty shell of an elf. And for some reason, she wanted to be the one to find it. Merith knew the silent and considerate boy he had once been. The animals would approach him the most out of the boys, for he was the most gentle. Yet she could not explain this connection. It was like a magic stirring inside her, pulling her to him. He carried with him something so different than of the other male elves near her age. But she did not want to disturb him quite yet. Her curiosity could wait.

Finally, she felt the chill of the sleepless wind and became self-conscious in her night gown. Merith turned to face her house and strode back to her room. Slipping back into her bed, she let herself be pulled into a stupor.

NEXT DAY

"MERITH. You're late for breakfast! Are you even up? Are you bathed? This is not maiden behavior!" the shrill voice of her mother and the hard knocks on the wooden door woke Merith with a start.

"Ok **Naneth**, I am coming, just let me get dressed first!" Merith slipped into one of her elven gowns, ignoring the rest of her mother's questions and certainly not bothering to bath. She hurried down the stairs to the outdoor seating. Most meals in Mirkwood where held outdoors. The sun shone year round and only the cool mist upset the clear skies. Merith sat across from her mother where her dish sat waiting for her.

"Where's **Ada**?" she questioned.

"Your father is at a council meeting. And look at you, unwashed. Gentleman like clean, well presented elves. You must always be at your best, even at breakfast." Her response was sharp, as usual.

"**Naneth**, I have a question," Merith asking, once again ignoring her mother.

"Yes **Iell**?"

"Why do we never see Legolas? I mean, he is our land's hero and **Ada **said he only shows up at the council and even there, he is silent."

"Well he lives in that dreaded house beside the forest. Too small, too dark. And all the while he could be living in the palace! But he chooses that cottage! He likes to be alone and I hope you know that. That man is not right and I wouldn't want my **iell **near such darkness. Understood?"

"But he is only 70 years older than me. I saw him growing up. He was gentle, **Naneth**. He was one of the animals. He was the one who-"

"Understood Merith? He is not the elf he used to be. Stay away. Now, tell me why you haven't found a kind elf suitable to be your mate? You need to do this soon you know. Even unwashed, you do possess an exotic beauty. I see how the men stare at you. They want you! And the men in town are good, unlike this Legolas. "

"It was only a question of curiosity. I didn't ask for his hand in marriage and I wouldn't be taking any offers anytime soon either! And mother, if you remember, he did fight to restore this land that all these 'good men' stare at me upon!"

"Merith! I don't know where this behavior has come but I will not have it!" Her mother cut her off, standing over her. Then she grabbed her dish and went back inside, leaving Merith alone, which she was quite accustomed to.

Merith stared down at her plate. He couldn't possibly be dangerous…Dark or not, he was a former hero. He had saved the lives of many. And he was an elf. Elves of Mirkwood do not turn into the shadows, they stray into sunlight. They are known for this. Their culture, their lives. Each were wrapped around their kindness in spirit. Well, some strayed a little, but not like Legolas. She heard tales of other Elves enthralled by the dark powers but she believed that this was different.

Merith finished her breakfast alone and silently got up from the table. Her mother had hurried off to her job in the fields of the flowers after Merith's outburst. Merith went upstairs and changed again, this time into her favorite huntress outfit that lay hidden within her closet. She pulled the tights over her legs, grinning as the fabric hugged her shape. Then she coiled her hair into a braided bun, leaving it to be forgotten on top of her head. Her caramel spun hair was different from the other maidens around her. Her features were not as fair, not as kind. But she did not care. If anything, it made her more different.

Merith gently strode over to the mahogany wardrobe that stood in silence by her door. Her mother only knew it to keep her sewing, which was "a good practice of a future wife". It opened with a creak and the sun coming from the window shed light on the dust that swirled out. Merith felt back and pulled off the black curtain behind the fabrics. There, in the shadows, stood her bow. She grasped one hand around it, pulling it into daylight. She let it balance in her hand, running her fingers across the smooth wood. It brought an aroma of nature. Placing it on her body, she snuck out of her house and into the trees. Her mother did not know of this weaponry and it was Merith's intent that she would not find out. Her mother would find the arrows "vile" and "unfit for a young woman". But Merith loved the sound of their blades slashing streaks into the air, the feel of the string as it tightened, the anticipation as she pulled back the arrow. And she loved to break free from the slavery found in her house. Her mother wished for her to be trained as a healer and had her taking lessons each week in which Merith told the instructor that she would not participate. They agreed that she could observe the healer work and nothing would be said to her mother. _Because my mother controls my life._

The only reason she would marry was to get out of her dread house but marriage was too sacred to use as an excuse. Maidens lived with their mother until they were wed off. She knew her mother would be enthralled the day someone asked to betroth her. Her eyes would gleam as the rings were exchanged. _Mother says this, mother says that. Mother says I must find a man yet Mother says they're all unacceptable. Yet Mother doesn't even ask if I want to get married. I don't want to settle down, I want adventure. I don't want this calm life. I don't want some husband who treats me as a woman. _She saw the way her mother and father interacted. Both were too soft, too conscious of each other. There was love yes, but there was not fun. It seemed to have drifted away with the years that flew into the past. There was only seriousness, respect. _I don't want that. I want to be treated as an equal_. _I don't want an ordinary maiden life. I SO DON'T WANT TO BE MY MOTHER. Why is she so concerned with me finding true love anyway? She had hers! _Merith began to storm through the woods as her thoughts rose within her. Then, from a distance, she heard the intake of a breath. Drawing an arrow, Merith turned to observe her surrounding, finding no recognition. In her blind rage, she had lost sight of the trail. She did not know where she was. All she knew is that she was no longer alone.

**And that's all for now! It looked longer in word doc…. R&R my friends! Follow it up! And if you do, next chapter will be posted by the end of this week.**


	2. A Lost Memory

**Still winter break so I have plenty of time to write! Thanks to the people who responded to my story, Cara-D and Cat-Stat-Ave, your review totally made my day!**

**Same with Dd (guest)**

**So here's the beloved second chapter! It might seem like I'm going slowly but I like stories to take time; they're often bad when rushed. And I'm trying not to be too predictable. **

**And let me know if something's wacky or really working or needs explaining.**

"I believe I would win this battle. I advise that you put that bow down." The cool voice brushed against Merith's skin and she searched for the voice. The canopy surrounding her had been knit tight and the light offered little help. Then, he stepped out of the brush and stood idly in front of her, blade to her face as her arrow was to his.

"Sorry my lady. I did not mean to frighten you. I just rather not have you waste your arrows." He smirked and Merith blushed yet stood defiantly.

"I practice every day in these woods. You might be surprised where my arrows end up." The man let out a deep laugh and they simultaneously let their weapons to ease. He was no elf. Yet his characteristics showed that a great and powerful strength lay within in. His scent interrupted the cloud of nectar and maple that swept around them. He smelled of work and hardship but also smelled of a bitter-sweet scent that she couldn't register. It was almost familiar in an elven way.

"Well I do believe an introduction is in order. I am called Strider."

"And I am Merith, daughter of-"

"Then I think I would like to call you Merith; I need no formalities and you seem like the type to not want them." Merith let an odd smile become of her face. His lack of respect did not seem to be meant as harmful. She did kind of like it.

"Are you still a maiden?"

"Yes I am. But I'm very independent; I do most on my own." _Ok, she tried to do most on her own before her mother interferes. _

He chuckled slightly. "No need to prove yourself. Yet young Merith seems lost. May I ask where you're headed?"

"I know exactly where I'm going. In fact, this is the perfect place to practice; I am quite fond of it."

"Fair enough. If that is so, do you think you could lead me to Mirkwood? Unlike you, I am not as familiar with these woods."

Merith knew he had seen behind her lies and her face lit up as she began to play along.

"Just go down that way, take a left at the third maple, and then right when you see the robins nest. Take precisely 213 steps north and then you should be there!" Merith finished with a bubbling laugh. The man's piercing gray eyes lit up as he joined in and Merith began to fully take in his features. He was rough and looked battered as if life had dealt greatly with him. His brown hair hung short and he was unshaven, but it seemed by choice. He looked like a man she would want to be with. He looked like a man she could trust.

"Well maybe we can find our way back together," he spoke. "I didn't bring my horse so may I accompany you instead?"

"Yes you may. I too have left my horse at home. But you must tell me more about yourself for my mother doesn't advise me to walk alone in the woods with strangers.

"You don't seem like a girl who would take her mother's advice, if I may dare to say."

Merith smiled. "You read people well I must say. Yet I do not, which is a quality that embarrasses me given my elven nature. So do tell."

"Story it is them."

He started down into the forest and she fell into his stride, waiting for him to speak.

"As you know, I am Strider. But my more formal name is Aragorn."

"Aragorn? As in the king of Arnor and Gondor? Oh my lord I-"

"Again, I still do not need formalities. I already get them enough. To you, I am just a common man."

_Yes, a common man who helped destroy the power of the ring and now rules over mankind. _

"Anyway, I wanted to escape from my kingdom and my horse lay at rest in the nearby village on the outskirts of the forest. I did not want to bother her so decided to journey the rest of my way by foot. I am a ranger by nature so it is easy for me to find my way. I shall retrieve my horse and be off tonight."

"May I ask where you're going today?"

"I am making an attempt to visit my old friend Legolas. I have not heard from him and do so wish to invite him to my wedding." _He's getting married. Lovely._

"I thought I ought to do so in person, for Legolas is a special exception. I am to marry Arwen, daughter of Elrond. And although Legolas keeps his solitude, it is my hope he could rejoin the world for this. Perhaps you know her, lady Arwen?" 

"Yes I have heard of her name. Yet the actual stories are lost, most woven into the past war. We do not talk about the war much; we only like to celebrate the victory."

"Maybe it is better that way." His tone had turn grim and a blanket of overbearing silence lay uncomfortably upon them. Merith looks up to his face and saw as the great lines of worry that had been etched into his face returned.

"I apologize sir; I didn't mean to make it painful for you." And Merith meant it. She felt indescribable feeling for this stranger. She did not want him to be upset. She did not want him to worry. She wanted to care for him. Maybe it was the fact that he was already taken that pulled her towards him. The pure thought of having what is not yours. And he was trusting. He understood her. _Wait! What am I thinking? I hardly know this man? I can't just suddenly have feelings for every man that could bring me adventure! No Merith, this is just a silly girl thing. I've never met someone like him so I only like the idea of him. That's all. _But she could see how even the mention of the war could change a man cold. No wonder Legolas was the way he is.

"It's fine, my dear Merith. Although you do owe me some of you now."

"Well my parents wish for me to be a healer, but I rather be a warrior. Basically, I want to live life on my own. I do nothing though out the days. I don't care to rush into marriage or anything else I am wanted to do. I like freedom." Merith felt like she could tell this to him too.

"You are very intriguing. In fact, would you like to accompany me to see Legolas? He might behave more civilly in front of a maiden. Although we were once great friends, I'm afraid he has let go of our connections. We have not spoken in several years. I am not sure of how he is these days. But of course, if you feel uncomfortable, I completely understand. It's just that I would think a maiden who is attached to her bow would like to meet the finest archer in Middle Earth, damaged or not. He is you prince after all."

"Yes, that would greatly please me but only for I have nothing better to do. I do not think he will be up for any archery lessons!" They both laughed once again, the vibrations bouncing into the sunlight that was approaching.

"That is very true indeed. But you are a curious elf, different from the other maidens I know. Maybe you will intrigue him. You seem to have the wind caught in your hair, as I heard him once say. Legolas used to crave adventures and the people that brought them. That thirst is still in him, I know. I could use help if my own methods fail. Even though he is a stranger to you, well, you never know…."

Merith has almost forgotten that Legolas was the heir to the throne. _How dare her mother be so disrespectful to him and judge me for my behavior!_

"Is something troubling you?" Strider questioned. "I must say, your emotions do show rather pointedly on your face." He chortled again and Merith began to flush.

"So I have been told. It's very much a curse. It's as if I were an open book for anyone to read. And as much as I've tried, I cannot control it. I also have a tendency to express my feelings outlook. But I am fine."

"And more curious she becomes! You are not like most elves around here are you?"

"No. And I am often reminded of it."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that. It means you are passionate. There is an uncontainable fire in your bones. I can feel it from here. You are similar to my Arwen. She would like you. In fact, would you like to come to the wedding? I would say that this long walk has made us the best of friends." He nudged her gently and she tried to smile. "And I do like a fiery personality. You should come early so you can meet Arwen. I probably have a spare invitation somewhere around here. I'll find it later. And if this journey to our dear friend works out, you might even have someone to go with. "

_I seriously doubt that he will. _Merith thought. _But yes. There was a fire indeed. And it had been there for a very long time._

_FLASHBACK TO CHILDHOOD_

_Merith lay laughing in the bed of flowers. "Mama! Come play with me!" she shrieked, as the flowers tickled her face. She lay, soaking in the colors and spitting out laughter. _

"_I'm busy Merith, please leave me alone. And get out of that dirt, you're precious hair and dress will become a mess!" _

_Merith whimpered towards her mother's turned back. The cradle of blossoms no longer sang, it instead moaned in sorrow. She stood up, shaking the dust of her silk gown. Then she toddled over to the river. She liked to watch the soft waves tumbled over the rocks; the fish looking up at her. Their round eyes reflected a pale blue and she longed to join them. She longed to be carried out to sea. Merith leaned over, watching to catch one. Suddenly, the cool water grabbed her breath and she fell into the silky currents._

"_Mama! Help me! Please!_

"_I told you Merith, I'm busy!" _

_Merith watched desperately as her mother still stood bent over, facing away. _

" _Mama I'm dr-" Her screams were lost in the motion of the river as she fell down. The surface glistened, just above her reach. Her thin, childlike arms could not reach the air. She trashed, fighting the death that lay beneath her. Her eyelids fluttered shut as her body began to lose energy. The darkness has consumed her and she fell deeper into the cold. _

"_Are you ok, Miss?" The voice fought at her ears, trying desperately to make an entrance. Merith blinked and turned to spit out water. She heaved and found her breath again, trying to even it out to the pounding of her heart. She returned her eyes to the elf boy in front of her but found no words. His clothes were stained with water and Merith suddenly felt cold in her own wet gown._

"_I saw you fall in when I was picking apples for my horse. It looked like a dreadful fall. I had to jump in." He wrapped a cloak around her as he continued. "You weren't in there for long but you should take it easy. You're Merith aren't you? That's what the lady called you anyway. I've seen you in the younger classes. I'm Legolas by the way! Do you want me to take you back to your mother?"_

Merith swallowed. Where that memory had come from? She hadn't remembered who had saved her before; she only knew of the fear that day. Could it really have been him?

"And we've reached Mirkwood!" Strider shouted cheerfully. "Ready to go to Legolas' house? Or has the fair maiden changed her mind?"

Merith laughed nervously. "No, I have made a decision to go with you." And she would go. For she needed to know the truth. Maybe he wasn't a stranger after all.

**Now you all know why Merith has such a strong hatred towards her mother! And her past connection to Legolas! Review please! And I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow or Saturday by the latest. I have a lot of editing to due, sort of a perfectionist. PLEASE FOLLOW. Thanks to all the support all ready though! Fair warning, after this week, updates will become the slightest bit less frequent because of my course load and OCD editing but I'll try my best if you all truly like it! Fear Not!**


	3. Two Fights and a Heavy Burden

**Ok so this is like my third chapter in four days! I'm working hard! (My first story too) SOOO let me know if something's wacky or really working or needs explaining. This one is longer.**

**And Midwinter, I'm sorry. My telepathy gets out of hand.**

**DGMSilverAirHead03 – Yeah she's meant to be hated. But I might have a reason for why she's awful too ;)**

**Thanks to 20JenWinchester12, reading lover222, She Elf of Hidden Lore, littleleahlooneytunes, and Cat-Stat-Ave (your reviews make me laugh)**

**This took forever because I kept rewriting it so I hope you guys appreciate it!**

"Ahh. I'm guessing that to be him new home?" Strider pointed to the dark, mysterious cottage that stood on the outskirts. In the distance lay her town, the palace towers piercing into the sky. Merith loved the scenery there. The vines climbed along the brick and the stone had turned into an ancient beauty. She remembered visiting once when she was little, for her father was one of the 7 elders in the council. She sat on day upon a wooden swing that jumped over a creek each time it swung. Her feet smiled at the world as she flew into the clouds. Legolas must have been there too only not in sight. The palace also held a garden that looked as if it had been dipped in the sunset. Every soft shade imaginable was painted on the petals. She didn't know why anybody would ever leave such a place. Especially to this small, musty cottage. The trees bent in shame around it, the light unwelcome. The two followed a stone path up to the door.

Aragorn knocked the rusting brass knocker against the crippling wood of the door. After a near minute of knocking, he gave up and shouted through the cracks.

"It's Strider, my friend. Open the door." Merith picked up the sound of a slight movement towards them. She respectfully backed away. The moment built up in front of her like a stone wall; she could see it rise with every passing second. She did not know why she was so nervous. The matter didn't even concern her. Suddenly the wall was broken as a boot stepped through the frame of the door. Merith caught her breath. The elf looked straight into Aragorn. Mixed feelings played upon his face as if he did not know how to react to the encounter.

"Aragorn." This was the only word he spoke. Merith saw the great pain that settled in his face as he came into realization of who stood in front of him. His clothes hung tightly to him but looked tired and worn. His hair had grown long and restless. He looked as if he wanted to say more but the words were lost. Aragorn stood silent. The elf stared even longer, as if he were trying to pull some feeling out of Strider. Then he winced and turned away, leaving the doorway vulnerable and exposed. When he responded for the second time, his voice cut deep, emotionless and sharp. It came back from the shadows of his house.

"I was not expecting visitors." The words snaked out in a venomous fashion, biting Aragorn in the face.

Aragorn turned from patient to angry. "That's all I get Legolas? We journeyed for five years. We were with each other every daybreak, every moment, every fight! Back to back. And now what? Am I nothing to you? I've been trying to reach you for four years now! And all I get is a polite response from your FATHER saying that you are unavailable for contacting! Even Gandalf won't go near you. And now, I journey to your house and you turn away from me? You are a coward to your feelings!"

"I CAN'T FEEL ANYTHING ARAGORN. Don't you understand?" Legolas had returned and fired at Strider. "I can't feel a single thing. The world around me moves as I lay frozen in my mind. I can feel my body moving but I cannot hear my heart. Too many have died in front of me. Too many have become lost in my own arms as I tried to keep them safe. I have seen the light disappear from their eyes. And I couldn't do anything. I can't do anything." He tilted his head slightly as if he had to overthink his own words to actually understand them. "I couldn't do anything."

"We won, Brother. We won the war. It is over now." Strider laid his hand on Legolas' shoulder, pulling him back. Legolas looked straight into his eyes and spoke gently, so soft that the words hardly made it from his mouth.

"Yet those who died, what did they win? What did their families win? What did our friend Frodo win?" The emotion cast from those statements swept over all three of them like a storm. No words could release them from the silence that had been placed. Merith had not been noticed yet but she could not leave. Her feet had melted into the ground, her mind separated from her body. She watched as a tear slipped from Legolas' eye, rolling bitterly down his face. His chest heaved, wanting to release what had built up behind it but he would not let out. Then she saw as his piercing blue eyes, filled with storm, met her own of green.

"Who is she?" He spat bitterly. "Who is this maiden, that stands here as if she knows me. Who is this maiden than is feeling sorrow when she knows nothing of pain? WHO ARE YOU?" The last was directed towards her and she jumped at the sheer impact of the words as their hate filled rage struck her.

"I…I…" she stumbled upon the words, still lost in her own mind.

"She is a friend of mine, therefore a friend of yours. She is accompanying me through Mirkwood." Aragorn replied for her.

"She is to leave. I do not need her here, trying to feel the emotions drifting in the air that are mere strangers to her."

"She is staying." The steadiness in Aragorn's voice cut through Legolas' blind rage. He slumped defeated and went back inside. Aragorn turned and grabbed Merith's hand. The heat of his rough palm unfroze her as he led her inside. "We should follow him."

A lit candle scratched through the darkness and it was joined others. Inside the house were a single table, a bed, and a kitchen. Legolas sat motionless in an old wooden chair, the heaviness of thoughts causing him to bend over. Aragorn pulled out a chair from the other side of the barren surface and motioned to Merith that she does the same. The chair was cold as if it had been unoccupied, and had sat idly its whole life. _Oh wait, it probably had. It probably likes its solitude_. Merith mentally giggled at her own joke but then felt guilty for making light of the situation.

"Why have you come Aragorn? You know what I wish of." His voice was as if somebody has dipped into a great sorrow and mixed it into his tone. Strider sighed deeply, his armored chest falling slowly.

"I have come to put sense in you. To bring you back into this world."

"I want nothing of it." Merith notices that Legolas kept his eyes planted at the wearing floor; he paid no attention to her presence. She did not know why she was here anymore but did not feel as if she should leave.

"Legolas. I am to marry Arwen on the full moon. And I would wish for you to be there. For you to try to feel joy as I am. Nobody blames you. Look at me, dammit." Legolas finally lifted his eyes with a flash of anger. "Nobody blames you. Everybody wishes for you to return. They want the kind spirited elf that was their friend. The animals yearn for the man they once knew. The trees whisper their hunger for your return." At this point, Strider stood over him. "I'm going to get married, for god's sake! I know we fought a war. I know our people died. I know how much we lost. I know that because I was alongside you! But I'm getting my life back. I'm not sitting stubbornly in the past stuck on the sorrows I have caused. I am living. I am getting married!" Legolas still mirrored statue form. Aragorn spun and slammed his fist against the wall, an avoidance of hitting the target at which it would have been aimed. Merith heard a sob escape. He turned back to face them and his amour of strength had fallen. Merith could see him clearly now, for he was not so fixed as she had thought. All the hidden scars shone brightly upon his skin. She felt uncomfortable to be the one to witness as he fell apart.

"Frodo lays in his thoughts for he has been confined by the rings powers! It is of nothing he chooses to do. But at this moment, at this time, you are brining dishonor to him. You are choosing the life he has been forced into!" Aragorn's speech bounced off the walls, going straight through the elf. Nothing seemed to penetrate his fair skin. He stared, letting the moments pass until he could wait no longer.

"We must be off now, dear Merith," Strider spoke softly, collecting himself. Then he turned towards the door, making no further connection with Legolas as he left him behind. Merith rose and turned to the man she had seen come through but he was gone. She strode out the door after Strider. Then, a wisp of a voice fell into the air.

"I will be there, Brother." The words were said so softly that they clung to his lips, hardly reaching who they were intended for. Strider turned one last time back towards him, pausing on the sentence, and then continued out the door. Merith wandered out in confusion. Was he really that broken beyond repair? For some reason, she felt angry at him. Strider was right. He could live a different life. He could bring honor to those who died. But instead, he chooses not to. All those people battled to give them better days and he wastes every one of them!

"My lady, I see the confusion and anger painted on the easel of your expressions. I am guessing you are wondering if he actually will attend?" Aragorn had refined back into his past form, hiding his emotions behind his playful demeanor.

"Yes. It's just that you didn't seem to be getting though at all…"

"Legolas may seem to be standing behind the barricades of his minds but his old ways are still there. He will be respectful and attend, for his fate would be much worse if he didn't with his status. Although, that will probably be the extent of his actions. So yes, he will be there in body."

"Do you think he processed anything else though?"

"Processed? No. But I think he felt some recognition. And even though he sits idly in solitude again, that recognition has not been lost. I have seen it myself, the need for time. His wounds were just cut open and now they need to heal. I believe, contrary to what he said, that he does feel only he has shut down out of fear of feeling them. But they are open and he must now find a way to close them." Strider smiled at this. Merith did not know how to find joy out of the situation but then again, she hardly knew these men.

"Ahh. And on a much happier note, I do believe I owe you an invitation?" He handed her a scroll of paper and she thanked him. "But alas, I must return home to my people and my affairs of kingship. So I shall see you then, I hope. It was a pleasure to journey with you, lady Merith."

"As with you."

And with that, he strode back into the woods.

Merith blinding walked back, overwhelmed with what the day had brought. The memories flashed in front of her, giving her an overbearing need to sit down. It had all happened to fast. The elf, the man, the talk. She did not know what to think, what to feel. Though darkness began to push against her shoulders and the sun rode off with her new friend. Merith knew her parents would be worrying. Her clarity could be retained later in the night.

Merith cringed as she neared her home. The lights were still open to the house, meaning her parents would be waiting. A small feeling of guilt played around her, taunting as she entered through the door.

"Merith. Do you know of the time of day? I would figure you'd have been hit by the moon considering the fact that you just entered that door." Her mother's tone kept even as she paced through the lecture. Disappointment was reflected in her father's eyes as he laid his hand on his wife's shoulder. It was the first time she had seen him in days for he only returned from work at night.

"I can explain. I was-"

"I don't care where you were, or what you were doing. You have been showing a complete and udder disrespect for us. Your outbursts, your misguided ideas. You making us worry like this! You are not to leave this house, you hear me? You can take all your lessons inside. And you are to rid of that filthy bow I see laying upon your shoulder! You are grounded!" Merith opened her mouth in disbelief. She glanced up at her father but a stone shows no emotion.

"No mother, I don't think I will stay inside. In fact, I think I'm going to leave." Merith kept her tone with her mothers, not wavering from monotone.

"You do you think you are, young lady? This is not proper elven behavior. I am not to be spoken to like that. How dare you disrespect the two people who have raised you by threatening us?"

"The two people who raised me? How about the two people who have never been there? The two people who are more consumed with work than their own daughter? How about the person who almost let me die?" Suddenly, her mother's hand slapped across her face, the tips of her fingers leaving lines across Merith's cheeks. Merith shakily touched the spot where the bitterness lingered and stung. She could not process. She looked up at the cold hard stare of her mother one last time and saw emptiness. No remorse, no anger. And at that moment she knew that it was not her mother's fault. Something had broken her long ago. Her mother was frozen, as with her father; the moment too heavy for them to comprehend. So she went up and placed a kiss upon each of her parent's cheek for this was the end. And she would fake the strength that none of them had to offer.

"Goodbye Mother. Goodbye Father."

There were no more words to be exchanged. Nobody called after her. No apologies followed her feet. She gathered her clothes, her bow, and her dignity. She gathered all her feelings, not feeling them at all. Then she swaddled them in a bag and carried the weight across her back. Climbing out the window, she ran to the stable, awaking her horse, Adalie. She would not be followed. This she knew. Adalie nudged her and Merith wrapped her arms around the horse's strong neck. Then she climbed upon her.

She did not know where to go. Merith knew that leaving like this would make her unwelcome upon return. They would not want an elfing to disturb their peace with her defiance. But her parent's behavior would be evaluated too. Elves of Mirkwood were not supposed to act like this. Parents were never supposed to do what had happened. The officials would look upon it as a mental distress and she would likely be admitted for a short time so healer could relieve her of her grievances in the pools of milkweed. They would sooth out the stress that caused her reaction and pull her out of the darkness. Powerful magic would reverse whatever caused her to be troubled for so long. And Merith would be forgotten.

But Merith did not know who to turn to now. There was nothing left for her here. There was no love for her. There was no care. So she looked into the eyes of her horse instead.

"Rima" (**run**)

FLASHBACK from her mother's POV

"_I can't do this. I cannot love child that I did not wish to create. This is a mistake. She shares his features, his personality. She has his ways racing though her blood. My love, when I look at her, I only see him and the hurt that he has struck within me."_

"_Shh. Merith shall hear you. She does not know of this and it shall never be told. I am your husband, I shall be her father. And in time, you shall learn to forgive the burden she carries as she will to you."_

**End of another chapter! Don't worry; happy times will come for poor Merith, I swear! And that flashback will be explained later, its not what you all think because what you're thinking is actually not able to be commited upon an elf (I do my research) Well, we'll see if Merith finds out. Who knows! Follow if you liked it, and I always love the reviews!**

**Ok my lovely readers! I am actually starting to read all of Tolkien's novels and did some more research so I edited the first couple of chapters! I like my work to be well researched so it doesn't "offend" someone or whatever. And I sort of fell in love with all this mythology…**

**I just wanted to let you all know. I had to take time to truly fix the other ones. But I'll update for real by Monday, I promise! The story line hasn't changed or anything, fear not! Just needed to be a perfectionist.**


	4. A Journey with a Companion

**Thanks again to everybody who reviewed! It keeps me going. I hope my story explains itself as it goes along. I try not to confuse anybody. But now Legolas' view will come into play. This is sort of a transfer chapter to get to where I want to be with the plot. I have this all planned out.**

**Oh and I know that Merith doesn't act like an elf in her ways but I have this all planned. (She's not mortal though)**

**I literally spend half the night editing this cause I couldn't sleep.**

_Letter from Lord Thranduil:_

_Aragorn. I know that you have sent many times for my son but I am afraid he can not answer quite yet. But I feel as if I do owe you an explanation. When Legolas returned from the final battle, he arrived to the grief that lay upon our land. Easterlings had pillaged our lands at nightfall and our best archers were away with your army. The guards of the palace left towards town but they were too late. Our village was ruined, several elleths and children dead. It had occurred during your own battles. When Legolas saw the graves of his people, all the deaths...I do believe the reminders of war and all the loses finally came at that moment. He had not been feeling his emotions and they all rushed at him at once. You must know of his stubborness by now, he is often inclinded to shut out all that he thinks is of weakness. I don't think he had understood what had happened in the thrill of war. The healers say he is in shock and should be left alone until he finds his own way out. There is no cure that can be bestowed by anyone but himself. I know of your friendship but I advise you to only come if you are confident in your ways._

Aragorn read the letter in front of him, pondering upon it's date of arrival. Had The Lord heard of his visit? It could not have been, mail did not send that fast. But he couldn't help but wonder what he had left behind.

.

.

.

.

The gate stood in front of her like a soldier of war. She feared to near it. Merith paced, wondering how to resolve the missing pieces in her plan. She did not know how they would accept her, it they were to at all. She did not know what life stood for her to reach. Her fate had been drowned and the new one not yet born. Maybe the future was not a necessity. Maybe the only thing that mattered is what stood in front of her. The gate.

_It's only a gate Merith. There is nothing to be scared of. You just left your home of more than a thousand years. There was no fear in that. Surely you can open a simple minded gate._

"Ok. Here I go. Opening this gate. 1…2…3." She breathed the words out quietly into the night, not wanting to forewarn the occupants of which she was about to come across. The gate opened. The soldier let her pass. She stopped breathing as she stepped lightly on each stone. When she came to the door, she knew she could not turn back. She reached her thin hand up towards it and knocked on the creaking wood. The harsh sound interrupted the peacefulness of the moon and her stomach sickened. Merith could feel her body tense, her senses aware of the suspense that taunted her. Her warm breath in the chill of the dark quickened. She leaned her arm upon the door, fighting the feeling. Then, the wood beneath her palm was taken away.

"Merith." His voice was smooth in the still air, her name coming out like the soft currents of water. She was so in awe by the moment that she forgot what was happening.

"Why are you here?" he continued, the waves of his tone changing into sour. Merith was pulled back to reality. She realized that to him, she stood as the maiden elf of a council member disturbing his peace in the moon's hours. Of course, that is how he knew her name. It couldn't be anything different, for the memory she had most likely was her imagination.

"I am very sorry to disturb you in terms like this but I would like it if you were to listen to me. I know that earlier you did not care to listen at all but I am no friend of yours and I shall not accept your silence." Merith did not know where these harsh words came from or why she spoke in this manner to him. She was the one disturbing him after all. Only she could not stop. He was her only chance, for he was the only one who would not turn her back home. But her tone seemed to make an impression.

"Oh yes, earlier. I apologize for that but I do not feel that an explanation is owed to you, for you are not my friend." A ghost of a smile played on his face as he used her words against her. "And I doubt I could stop you from jabbering on so you might as well get through with it then." The end of his words chilled her skin. Yet he seemed different then earlier. Some small change had occurred. Gandalf was right. It would take time. She still couldn't believe that she was now mixed in this affair. Why was she even worrying about his condition? _Wait. Why am I here? He cannot help me, he is still lost! Merith, you saw him earlier. Stupid I am! Why am I so delusional? And why is he attractive? _

"I left my parents' house for Rivendell but do not know the way. I mistakenly thought that you could guide me but I see I was indeed wrong. I had forgotten about…I apologize for waking you." She bowed and began to turn. She obviously needed rest to overcome the events that had been played upon her. She wasn't even thinking clearly anymore.

"Why has such a young maiden left her home?" Legolas' curiosity for this strange girl had grown. She was indeed a peculiar elleth. She came in the dead of night, barging in, shouting commands. And she was also a friend of Aragorn.

Aragorn. The truth in the words Strider had spoken had awoken him. He knew that this was not meant to be his fate and it was wrong for him to ponder upon it. It was not what was chosen for him when he survived the war. After the two had left, it all sank in. Legolas was dishonoring the dead and the tormented; he was dishonoring Frodo by staying in this condition. Though it took great strength to pull himself out. Legolas found his mind stumbling between the borders of lost. One small thing could push him over. He still was wearing upon reentering this world. The heavy burdens he has been ignoring would be tied to his ankles and wrists, dragging with him like a prisoner. Being an elf cured physical problems, physical pain. It gifted you with mortality. Yet it did nothing to put the mind at ease. It did not rest the thoughts. Legolas had been unfrozen but he still felt as if he was watching his life play out; everything happening in slow motion. He was quite weary indeed.

Merith turned back to respond. She had not expected him to reply to her; she had been quite rude. She became flushed, embarrassed of herself and her actions. She did not feel very elven on that day. She had let all her emotions rule her like some mortal.

"It was simply my time to leave." She did not want to give all of her away yet, even with the overbearing feeling of safeness she felt near him. Which was strange because he had truly frightened her in the afternoon.

"Then why do you stand here in the midst of darkness asking for my ears?" His face reflected no emotion. She did not know whether he truly cared or asked as a challenge to her.

"Well since I did barge in here, I guess I do owe you the truth as an apology for my actions. I did not intend for any of this to happen…." Her eyes began to stray and Legolas watched as the hardships set lines in her face. He did not need this. He did not need some elleth at his door, bringing in pain as she entered. But he could not be rude, for it was in his nature and he could not turn her away.

"You seem pained. Please, come inside."

"No, I mustn't stay. It's just…my mother….she is….broken. And my father cannot mend her himself. It took me many years to see this and I think I am the reason for her suffering. I know not of why and that troubles me. All I know is that there is nothing left here for me." She paused, looking for a reaction. In his eyes, she could see playful flashes of curiosity. She did not know why she was telling him this. Only this morning, he was yelling at her to go. But he brought a peaceful aurora and she couldn't help as the words spilled from her mouth. She still did not know what to feel of them. So, she agreed not to feel them at all.

Legolas saw that she held a shield; she would not dig into the emotions that been bound to her. This troubled him even more, not knowing whether she was merely strong or just as weak. He waited for her to continue.

"I was invited to Aragorn's wedding and I foolishly thought that I could be welcomed into Rivendell before the moon became full. And I came here, for I do not know the way. But it was a mistake."

Legolas still stood statue like in the door frame. The exchange was quite odd. A grown elf and a younger one, standing in the shadows of the outside. The two arguing. He did not know what to think of her story but she seemed quite lost. And as was he. He felt no warmth from the maiden. She was stubborn and seemed to be very head strong. He did not fully understand her. The maiden was taciturn, crossing to similar to his old self. Yet he couldn't stand the thought of helplessness anymore. He could not guide another soul astray. Even if she could stand for herself, even if she could suppress the world's hurt around her. She still needed his assistance and he needed to get out of his prison. He needed to be strong again. He had let himself drift away for too long.

"It was not a mistake. As you stand here in front of me, I cannot send you away.I will guide you there, lady Merith. But that is as far as my favors will extend. I am sorry. You carry with you too many burdens that I cannot help bare."

"I did not ask you to bare them." Merith breathed the words out coolly. He spoke to her as if she were some lost child. She had shone too much weakness. This was not what warriors did. She would not become prey to her emotions. "I only ask of your guidance, I need not care." She didn't need anyone perhaps. But Rivendell held hope for kinder ways and she felt inclined to try them.

Legolas was intrigued. None of her actions seemed to bother her. Her rudeness, her leaving of her family. She was only cold. But this could be good. But this allowed help for Legolas to separate from the past. If she could ignore it, he would to.

"All is well then. I shall retrieve my horse and we shall be off." He nodded at her, returning inside. He came back with a small satchel and a bow. The bow was so delicately carved, so beautifully made that it almost took her breathe away. It balanced feather like in his palm. _Well, he is a prince. _A beautiful horse followed out from the backyard. Her milky color contrasted greatly with Adalie's blue grey skin. _Daddy got him some pretty nice toys _she thought sarcastically until she reminded herself of where that horse was going. Adalie, as much as Merith loved her, stood low in comparison. Merith had found Adalie running loose in the woods years ago and grown to cherish her. Yet his horse looked as if it was bred to be superior.

"Come Deylia." His voice seemed to cradle the elven language, making it softer and sweeter. His tone contrasted so much for his of the morning that Merith didn't know if it was actually him speaking or her overexerted mind. His actions so greatly differed now. He walked lightly now, every move fitting precisely into the air. His elven ways dipped into the night and she felt unkind to her own race.

"Shall we be off then?" He asked, mounted his horse in one swift movement. "I too must visit our friend Aragorn."

"Then yes, we probably should go." Merith was still confused by the exchange. He seemed so well now, so much like himself again. Yet still, he was hard. Which did not matter. She did not need to care for him.

"Stay behind me then. Be ready to do anything I ask. As much as you think you know, I dare say I am wiser. Although war is lifted, I do not quite trust the world it left." He sounded irritated, like a teacher lecturing their students one to many times. True, she had never left the borders of Mirkwood, yet she was not the innocent girl he seemed to think of.

"I am quite adequate with my bow. And I ride well. I am not some innocent elfish girl." He needed to know that she was not weak. She needed to redeem herself for earlier.

"My lady Merith, I do not question your strength. But if you were to suggest that you know more of these lands, I would be happy to let you lead. Yet I thought you needed that from me, so this is how it shall be done."

Merith sighed, climbing upon her horse. It would be an insult to him to say she was better. And she did not think she was. He had survived war and back. And she did not need him to welcome her.

So they rode in silence. Legolas would periodically glance back to see if she was holding up and she would nod his way. Their elven stamina let them ride through the days and they continued in that uncomfortable fashion. Neither had anything more to say, for they still were quite strangers. But small talk was exchanged periodically, the casual "are you still riding well" or "that's a nice sight". But Merith wanted nothing more from him and he wanted nothing more from her. Legolas had to make this journey; it was not being made for this maiden. If she were to pretend to be strong, then strong she must be. He could give her no pity then. He could not aid her with anything else but his knowledge of the lands.

Yet riding with Deylia brought back more pieces of him. He couldn't recall what it felt like to have the wind trapped in his hair until he felt it that day. He was free. The shadows had loosened their grip and he had escaped; with each thump of hooves as they imprinted the soft ground. Legolas had returned. The trees called out and he sang in response. The animals danced above him. His heart grew with the joy that passed in the breeze. He could feel it all, the dirt scratching his face as Deylia rode, the sunlight painting color on his cheeks, his youth playing back to him. Nothing was holding him back in the moment. Except, perhaps, the damaged girl that followed behind. He could not fall back into such heavy wounds, for his own were just beginning to heal. And she brought trouble and grievances that she seemed to have carried her entire life. He could read her easily and see that she had been torn but for some reason, he didn't know the exact emotion it had casted upon her. Did she feel guilt? He did not know and did not want to find out, despite the curiosity that played on his tongue. He again reminded himself of her wishes. So he continued to ride, feeling every second of the day, not regretting any. And not looking back.

Legolas knew that this ride was a temperary fix. There was much to be cautios of still. But he would try to commit to this world again, if only for the fellowships honor. Too many had died in the wars he had led and he saw now that it was nothing to take for granted. He would be more careful with life, now that he had seen its fragile ways. The world of war that he had been in was very different from the paths of the immortals. He did not yet know what was left here for him but something in the wind inclinded him to stay.

Nothing interrupted their path and soon the destination came into view. The city itself glowed with beauty. Merith could hear the sound of music dripping through the evening sun. They had reached Rivendell. She was light in the breeze, her horse fading beneath her. The air was so heavy, so potent, so fragrant. It pulled her into a daze and blinded her. Her mind wanted to rest. It was weary. She felt as Adalie slipped from her grip and strong words flew her way although she could not process them. The darkness once again consumed her, just as it had that young day. Consciousness lay close and her arms failed to grasp it. She couldn't reach the surface as her body hit the ground.

**Aww our Legolas is so thoughtful now! I'm glad he is momentarily fixed. I felt like this chapter was the two going back in forth between acceptances. BUT THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO COME. Review please! Or follow. Either is chill. And my story shall continue on. ably **

**BTW I have exams coming up so this is probably the last I'll be able to do for a week. It wouldn't be much of a difference, but maybe 3-4 days before each new chapter. Im trying my best.**


	5. A Past to be Forgotten (majorly revised)

**Totally changed this chapter so please read! The beginning is the same but the ending is an entirely different story! I'll make a new chapter this weekend, sorry for the wait! I hope you all like it! And thanks to you all!**

"She had fallen, she is not well. Her mind grew heavy and she could not bear it anymore."

"Legolas. I…We haven't seen you in so long….I thought I had lost you…why have you come?"

"That is told be told later. But now she needs help. Her name is Merith. She is of Mirkwood. She ran away from home and asked of my guidance here. I do not know what she plans of. I trust you can care for her, Arwen?"

The girl was light in his arms and her face was serene. She was quite beautiful as she laid still, nothing but her looks to define her. Her silky caramel locks twisted along his forearm, having fallen out of her braid. Her eyelids hid eyes of a peculiar shade. He had noticed earlier that the colors fluttered much like the leaves about, changing into different shades of green in each light. Her muscles had relaxed and the worry had disappeared from her smooth, childlike face. Youth still lay upon her. She processed such rare features to Mirkwood that he could not help but stare.

He hadn't taken in how she looked to this moment, and he felt guilty for ignoring her upon the trip. Perhaps if he would have paid attention, her green eyes would shine bright and she would be standing tall. Instead, her skin had sunken to a milky shade and her heart beat slow and light, much like the soft patter of drizzling rain.

"How did she come across the injury?" Arwen took the young elf from his arms and carried her to the nearest bed.

"She fell off her horse." He didn't know whether to stay or not. He felt responsible for her yet he knew she would be unclothed and washed. This would not bother him except he knew she would not want to be exposed.

"Thank you. I shall take it from here. Aragorn is in the main hall if you wish to see him. I knew he ventured to you, yet he spoke of leaving you in a different form." The last words were catiously spoken.

"Yes well, I am better now, thank you."

"Are you staying? Do you wish for me to alert you when she wakes?"

"Yes, I think I should stay for her sake. Yet I know nothing but her name and of the burdens she carries."

"You did what was right, Legolas. She is in healers hands now." Arwen looked kindly upon him, not knowing how to interact. She did not know how his state was and she was working fragile around it. Legolas nodded back at her in glassy confusion and left the room.

Legolas needed to reach Aragorn. This girl had caused much trouble to him and yet he didn't even know her. But Aragorn did. Legolas strode to the main hall, white marble reflecting under his feet. Rivendell's serenity made him want to make home in the beautiful place. The leaves always danced in the gentle breeze, choreographed to the floral scents that took you as you walked by. Many years ago, he had entered these same halls to go to the council. He had represented his people, he had represented his father. He had stood in front of them all, decided his life and skill to all of Middle Earth. What had changed? He still shared the same life he had back then. He still kept an oath, didn't he? Legolas quickened his pace to Aragorn.

They embraced each other strongly as they met in the middle of the room. Laughter echoed through the halls and they broke apart, not wanting to prolong the moment into awkwardness.

"Legolas, my friend! You are back! And early!"

"Aragorn, I promised my life to these lands and my fellowship. As I stand here still living, I have a promise to fulfill." Legolas couldn't help but grin as his attempt to be serious.

"And here I thought you just wanted to see the wedding! Arwen will be greatly saddened." The old friends flowed back into their old, casual, conversing ways. Aragorn told Legolas of the plans for the ceremony (to be held outside by the rivers edge) and in turn, Legolas started his tale.

"She's here now? Lady Merith?" Aragorn looked astonished that the information had got past him.

"Yes. She demanded me to escort her here but grew weary of her mind, causing her to fall from her horse. I brought her to Arwen immediately."

"And my future wife is already keeping secrets from me!" The men laughed at the joke until Aragorn realized what Legolas had said.

"Wait, you escorted her here? After she demanded you to? I had yet to meet a women to break your stubbornness but lo and behold, she lay resting in my very own home."

"No...it's not...I don't..." His faced trickle soft pink as he flustered over words. Aragorn's booming voice spread laughter echoing again.

"What I meant to say was that I know nothing of her, she is complete stranger. And the only reason he showed her here was so I could get to you. I needed to tell you that everything you said was of truth and I am still at your service, king Aragorn." Merith disappeared from his mind as he remembered his motives. He did not know why she confused him so much. Surely it was her odd troubles and dealings. He still did not approve of her and her own head strong ways. _Wait, why was she in my mind at all. We only met four days go. I should have no opinion at all until I fully understand her. It would be unfair to dislike her now._

Aragorn nodded at him, waiting for the rest of the story.

"So after I showed her the way and managed to arrive, I have a favor to ask. Could I stay in the palace till the wedding? Mirkwood's people, as much as they are my own, do tend to overwhelm."

"It would be my pleasure to have you. But may I ask what is going to happen with Merith?"

"I do not know why this trip was of urgency; we shall have to wait till she awakens."

"Yes indeed. She was invited to the wedding but it is early to arrive. I myself don't know why she'd come here. Anyway, I'll have Leinatte show you a room; I do remember you being quite fond of her?" Aragorn nudged Legolas but he was cold in return.

"You know I have yet to experience anything of fondness towards a maiden. As much as I am happy for you, Brother, I've come to terms that I have lived over thousand years and have no love of my own."

"Now Legolas, I think you are very handsome elf. Besides, you'll find your day. Now get settled. Make yourself at home. I must be off."

Legolas was slightly angered that Aragorn took his predicament as a joke. Yes, he had tasted most adventures but love had always been missing. Girls had been taken by his looks and status but never by his heart. And eventually those girls grew to realize true love and even his appearance couldn't attract a maiden. Not that he would want it that way yet he had felt too alone for too long. The other elves his age already had children circling at their knees while his family was of one. This deeply saddened him though he knew he couldn't rush it.

"Mr. Greenleaf, your room is ready." Leinatte appeared next to him, her soft face smooth in the dim lighting. The two had become acquainted one night when he had been ill during a family visit. He liked her genuine kindness but she seemed very empty minded. It was most liked due to the fact that she served everybody but herself throughout the days.

Legolas gladly followed her to his favorite room overlooking the river. The water pranced along the rocks and the familiarity of the entire city warmed him. He set down his pack and crossed over to the balcony. Gentle and fair, the evening breeze brushed across him face. Maybe he could spare a few hours outside.

Pulling the arrow taught, Legolas felt a shift in the wind. He aimed the arrow at a far of tree, attempting to place it in the center of a twisting knot. Deylia nuzzled the grass nearby, searching for a patch to eat. He released the arrow, observing as it stuck a few millimeters away from the center. He drew another, this time striking the bull's-eye.

"One the second try, you used to split the arrow." Arwen's light voice came from behind him and he turned as she approached, yet not before sending a glare at his shots.

"I suspected you'd be out here. And so I must ask…Are you truly ok now, Legolas? I do not like to see my friends suffer."

Legolas glanced at the ground, disliking confrontation. When he looked back up into her eyes of blue glass, his face was laid in stone.

"Yes, I am indeed. I just needed to realize why I was still here and what my purpose was." Arwen nodded, letting her breathe go. Legolas had not realized she had been holding it.

"I'm glad. Yet that is not the reason I have disrupted you. Your companion has awakened and I know we would all like to understand her more. Would you accompany me to visit her? Aragorn is in council."

"I don't see why not," he sighed through his teeth. He did want to know what her future held as much as she troubled him. The two followed the path back to the palace and he felt as Arwen took his hand. Her warm touch surprised him and he almost pulled away. Long years had passed since any women had cared for him. He knew it was only friendship and he should not be fooled but he allowed himself to feel happy. She was polite towards him since childhood, even though their visits were rare in time. She what always been his favorite elf to see. She was brash, adventurous, and yet still could act lady like in time. And now she belonged to Aragorn. But his feelings for her never crossed into more than friends so he was grateful for their joy. But her smooth skin melted perfectly into his own. Then she gentled squeezed his palm and let go. The warmth that had tickled his flesh disappeared. The moment was over.

They climbed into the old brick and knocked on a tiring willow door. A quiet voice behind it welcomed them in. When Legolas entered, he immediately saw the difference in her appearance. The fallen leaves had returned to her eyes and her skin once again shone bright. She caught his stare and he quickly let go.

"I…I'm glad you are better, Lady Merith. You gave me quite a scare," he managed. She looked back up at him and the ever familiar confusion had appeared.

"Where…where…where am I? What happened? Who are you?" Legolas knew her mind needed time to reawake so he expected this reaction. Before he could answer, Arwen smoothed her discomfort.

"You are in Rivendell. You came unexpectedly but not unwelcomed. You fell off your horse outside our gates and Legolas carried you in. I know you are still weary but could you manage to tell us why you have come?" Arwen's tone could heal by itself. The maiden's face flashed many emotions and then she started to shake.

"I left my parents, didn't I? I've left home…I left my family…oh!" Her breath unevenly fluctuated, tears beginning to fall unto her young face. Arwen wrapped around her and the girl started to shake as the effects of her decisions came into realization. Legolas turned away in discomfort, not able to watch the scene. He felt too close to the situation and did not need to carry more burdens. The girl could not hold herself together and he couldn't be there as she fell apart. It was too close to his own time.

Merith barely felt as the warm arms wrapped around her. What had she done? What had she caused? Her head was too heavy to lift. Her body did not feel like her own. The entire moment felt as if she was a stranger. The lady around her started to hum in a melancholy tone and she felt her breath began to settle. The fair lady had an effect on her mind and soothed her fear. Merith knew that she should know her name but could not pull out the memory. In fact, she could not pull out any memory. The soft music flooded her mind, washing away all that had existed. Why was she here? She glanced up into the eyes colored of rain and the women's lips began to move in a slow, careful fashion.

"I don't think you remember my name do you?" Merith nodded slightly.

"I am Arwen. I introduced myself earlier. Do you know why you are here?"

"I…I think I should but I've lost it again…Wait…did I leave my parents? What have I done?"

Arwen sighed, knowing this reaction was inevitable. While she was sleeping, Arwen had gone deep into her past. She did not think Merith knew of the troubles that lay upon her. The young maiden began to shake again, then slowly stopped, her eyes rolling into a glaze. Silence settled for a moment, and the elleth lay frozen.

"Where am I?" The innocence in her voice cut into Arwen's heart. She knew what she must do for the girl.

"Lady Merith, I need you to trust me. You need to take drink this. It will help calm your mind. Do you trust me?"

"I don't know you. Where are my parents? What have I done?"

"Merith, I am Arwen. I will explain everything to you after you drink this." Arwen felt weak as she passed the silver vial over. Merith parents had approved, they had said it was the best. But Arwen felt traitorous. She did not know what to do after the silk liquid poisoned the memories in her mind. She did not know what to replace them with.

Merith took the small bottle in her hands, glancing up at the calm face. She had nothing left. Her mind kept betraying her and she didn't know what was real. But the moment felt sincere around her and she tipped the bottle's content into her mouth. She choked as the icy liquid dripped down her throat. Then her mind recalled a faraway detail. The medicine smelled of the kind her healer trained had used. She couldn't recall the name but she remembered what the trainer had said.

"And this, this shall wash away everything your mind ever had." Startled, Merith jerked her eyes back to Arwen but it was too late. For the third time in her life, she couldn't reach the surface.

Legolas felt a stir inside of him as she had cried but could not stop himself as he stepped out of the door, crossing into the hallway. He started to feel a rising within him and leaned against a wall for support. The sorrowful sounds carrying near ended and Legolas' breathing flattened out to a normal pace. Moments passed and he stayed where he was. He did not know what was happening inside the walls but the hour began to stretch thin. Arwen finally stepped out of the room to confront him.

"You used the Mirona, didn't you?" Arwen did not directly answer his

"Legolas, I told her of whom you were and what you did for her. All she knows so far is her name. Her parents told me to tell her that she was lost when you found her and we knew nothing of her. Her entire past has been erased. Her parents left for the undying lands yesterday." A tear slid down Arwen's pale face. "She wants to thank you and ask you some questions." Peering back down into the entrance, he saw as the girl gently sat, cradled by the blankets.

"She has too asked to stay so I must be off to inform my father. Please, she's free of her burdens now." Legolas nodded at Arwen and she left off to the council. Slowing gliding back to the room, he straightened out his form, regaining mental strength._ Why was he so scared of her? _Legolas feigned a warm smile at her as he stepped through the frame. She smiled back, her body changing position to talk to him.

"Hello. Are you Legolas?" He nodded back at her. She was still smiling and he couldn't help but feel sorry for her.

"I just wanted to thank you for finding me. Arwen said that you saved me? I don't remember this but I trust her." The Elvin language flowed out of her and he forgot of the powers of Mirona. It had taken centuries to develop the serum that would erase memories of the heart but not knowledge of the brain.

"I apologize but I know nothing else. I was wondering if you could tell me?"

Legolas knew he could not tell her the truth for her mind would not be able to accept it but the words fought hard to escape. He cleared his throat and began to improvise.

"I found you stumbling through the woods of Mirkwood. You said your parents had left for the Undying lands but you were not ready to go. You didn't tell me where you were from because you fainted and fell off your horse. I am sorry, that is all I know." Mirona had a permanent affect and she could never regain the memories.

"You know nothing of my past?" She looked sad, as if he was her last hope.

"Arwen does. If she has not told you yet, I respect her wishes to wait. I am sure she has reason. You should get some rest." The elleth's smile slid off her face and a dark cloud rose around her.

"I do not need rest. I need to know what happened to me." Her tone was sharp and Legolas was a little surprised. But he kept his stature and continued on.

"I shall get Lady Arwen for you if you wish." She nodded defiantly towards him and he left to collect her. Arwen stood outside, staring into the leaves.

"Arwen, I told her you knew of her past. I am sorry, but she wouldn't rest till she found something out." She turned to him with a look of understanding.

"I know. I have to tell her some of her story. It's the only way for her to move on for this state of confusion." Arwen sighed deeply and followed him back to her room. Merith sat up intently as the two entered.

"Please, tell me all you know."

Arwen sat down on a chair next to the bed. "I can only explain everything I have learned. The rest…Well I'm afraid you will have to forget the rest and accept that they are gone." Merith nodded, waiting for her to continue. Legolas studied the exchange, not knowing what information Arwen possessed and which she would be willing to tell.

"You are Merith. Your parents left to the undying lands and did not wish for you to find them so they left no other information but a mere story to help you understand. They asked me to give you Mirona. This was their choice yet I believed it would medically help you. They said your mother was originally a human. She was attacked by a man and left broken and dying, now pregnant. The man had been a prince from a foreign region, we do not know where. He saw her walking when he was drunk, with her uncommon beauty and set upon her. He attacked her and when she refused to make love to him, he beat her then…he forced himself on her. Then, she was thrown down on the pavement. Her injuries drifted her in and out of conciseness. No body found her for the man had forced her into the woods. Mandos drew near her but saw the crimes committed on her. He saw the evil in the world that had been occurring. The prince mysteriously disappeared and your mother was granted a new life, a life as an elf. It was the only way for no one to recognize her, the only way to start new. He sensed you inside her, barely holding on and you were granted the same. You are indeed an elf but Mandos could not change your mind and the locks the human races held in it. Anyway, your mother was sent to an elf village where you were born. Then she met your father and they fell in love, getting married soon after. She told everyone that she had adopted you, not wanted to explain the mess. Although she did love you Merith, you were a constant reminder of that night. It pained her greatly and she was often scared of a reoccurrence. She and your Ada left for the undying lands. That is all I know. I know not of your home but you are welcome to stay here."

The words slid out in a sorrow and rest heavy upon the group. Legolas did not know of her creation and felt pity coming out for her. The girl sat in silence, the words suffocated her with their content. Arwen looked pained as if she had never listed the past. The truth could cut just as deep as lies. Arwen muttered her last words.

"If you have any more questions, I can always help." The girl still sat in silence. Then ever so softly, she spun words that clung to her, not sure if they wanted to be heard.

"I think I do indeed need to rest now." Then she put her head on her pillow, ending the conversation. Arwen draped the blanket across her, opened the window and signaled for them to both leave.

"Legolas, I think it would be healthy for her if we stopped by often. She needs interaction. That is, if you are up to it? I would never want to make you…"

"No, it is fine. You have a wedding soon. And I need to return the favor of your hospitality."

"Thank you Legolas. The maids will bring her meals but perhaps you could stop in tomorrow and explain that you can help her?"

"Yes, I will do that. Perhaps I could give her a tour of the grounds."

"Yes, it would be great for her to get out of bed. Just remember she will still be confused. Please be patient." He nodded and returned to his room, trying not to think too much. He knew that the elleth would be confused and it was the right thing to do to help her. He had no other obligations and perhaps it would help him get back into life. She did not know anyone and could use someone to be there. _I can man up enough to be acquaintances with the girl. It's not that hard of a task. I just need to acquaint her with the world, answer her questions. _He needed to stop feeling his own pain. Perhaps this would distract him. And maybe she wasn't so bad. Mirona didn't erase personality. Perhaps hers was good. Perhaps he could get to know her. _I shall give her a chance._

He stripped of his clothes and stepped into the bath. As the hot water consumed him, he tried to act as if it washed away much more than five years of dirt. He trimmed his hair and put on a new pair of clothes, drastically changing his appearance. The years of worry had suddenly disappeared behind the cleanliness. Perhaps it was not as hard as he thought. Perhaps he could start new too. He had been tempted to sip the Mirona but he knew he couldn't. He could never forgive himself. He would need to find the strength in himself to make the memories disappear instead of drowning them with someone else's creation. The scars of war were still slashed across his skin but they lay hidden under the fabric. He could not see them until he would wash off another day. But for now, they were hidden, hidden at last.

**Now I am done! And so Aragorn doesn't know about the Mirona (made it up) yet, just saying ;) and I still don't know who all will attend the infamous wedding. We'll see! It's coming closer. If you want me to incorperate any favorite characters, just comment! I wish Haldir was still alive :( R&R**


	6. An Unwanted Discovery

**Hey people! If you're an old reader and haven't read my revised chapter five, DO IT! Because you need to for the plot!**

**Thanks again to all my followers and reviewers. You make me happy every time!**

**And sorry if you guys don't like this chapter, but I really like the next one I'm working on! **

**And everybody should review! Because I'm thinking of writing another story after this (this is my first) so I like feedback or suggestions**

TWO DAYS LATER

Sun slithered through the crack in the window, leaking onto Legolas' face. He had slept for the first time in days and he felt the energy return within him. Legolas sat up and walked over to the bathroom, splashing water on his face. It soaked into his skin, refreshing his senses. Then he dressed in his tunic and left for breakfast.

When he arrived to the table, he found Arwen sitting alone.

"Aragorn left to the kingdom. He won't be back until the day before the wedding."

He chuckled; amused at the way she knew the questions that lay upon his tongue. Legolas had known Arwen for centuries, their families often coming in contact in the royal division. Arwen had liked to challenge him to sword fights, wanting to prove her worth. They would fight as their fathers held council, laughing with their child swords. Then they would rest, talking about their lives in comparison. Both being children of the kings, they often wound similarities. Then, Legolas went into training and the meetings became less frequent. Arwen, growing into her prime age, was busied with other tasks. The two were left apart for many years until the fellowship was established.

"Actually Arwen, I was going to ask how your morning was." The two laughs harmonized into a melodic tune and Legolas sat down next to her. The breakfast was superfluous yet comfortable for the mood.

"I was going to stop by her room after this. I know you are very busy. Nine days left, isn't it?"

"Yes. And there is much more to do."

"Is it a private wedding?"

"Yes. But we must make an appearance later for technically, I will become the queen. There is a ceremony for that too. It's funny, our two races falling into one." A sweet smile played upon her face. Legolas couldn't help but mirror. Yet somewhere in his being was an awkward feel. He did not know where it came from or why it was there. He turned his head in disgust as he recognized it.

"Are you ok, Legolas?" Her soft voice carried concern and he felt guilt sink into him. He wasn't allowed to think that way. It was his friends' days to be happy, not his to pity himself. He still had time to find…that equilibrium.

"Yes, I am. But I think I will be going now, Merith will probably be waking soon and into confusion." He hastily sat up and left the room. He felt his breath return as he distanced himself from her. Arwen had been his first female friend in life. He had grown to care for her, to cherish the moments they spent. He had not known what he had felt towards her until he had convinced himself that there was nothing there. Yet he never felt as if he were resolved.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Is this how you do it?" Legolas sat behind Arwen, his fingers tangled in her hair. Her back began to shake as her laughter echoed on the trees._

"_How about I do it myself then?"_

"_It's just that you're shaking too much. If you'd stop, I could finish." He gave in anyway, letting go of the mess he had made. Arwen quickly braided her hair back into a twist._

"_I could have done better if you wouldve let me."_

_Arwen turned to nudge him and he pulled her down as he swayed. They fell to the ground, shrieking into the sky._

"_Ok, ok. You win!" Arwen stood up, shaking the dirt off her tunic. She was dressed in her huntress outfit, the one her father had reluctantly bought. Her father knew he'd have to give into her begging, hoping it wouldn't last. He trusted Legolas not to harm her and let the two fight together. He knew Legolas would never get too serious. _

"_Here, help me with my armor." Legolas gently lifted the metal down on her, his cool hands brushing against her neck. She turned to face him, smiling in thanks. Then she pulled out her sword and swung towards him. He countered and they began to dance to the clashing metal .When they finished, they both walked back to the commons. Legolas kept glancing up at her and she returned the actions with a questioning look._

"_Sorry. It's just…I've never had a friend who was a girl. It's…different. In a good way! Because weve been friends for so long. And…I really care for you Arwen." _

"_Well friends usually care for each other, Legolas." She smiled at him until she caught his glance. "Wait…that's what we are right? Just friends?" _

"_Oh, of course! It's just different, that's all." He tried to smile back but felt his heart sink a little. But what did he expect? He knew it wasn't love…But he didn't know of anyone else he'd rather be with. The friendship was so strong that the connection he held with her was indescribable. But they would be parting soon as he went off to prince training. So he would have to hold on to the last moments and not ruin it before he left._

Legolas had not seen her again until she sat next to his friend. He knew he had let her go long ago.

He strode over to Merith's bedroom, wanting to distract himself for his overbearing sense of solitude. He didn't even know what she would want from him but he figured it would be better than sitting in his room, questioning his past. Reaching her door, he knocked lightly on the wood.

"Whomever you are, you can come in." Legolas pulled open the door and smiled at the elleth as she sat upon the bed. His presence seemed to surprise her and she blushed.

"Um, I wasn't expecting you. I'm afraid I haven't even dressed out of my nightgown." She had nervously pulled her blankets around her and Legolas bit back a smile.

"Shall I come back at another time?" he asked, grinning lightly. Her blush grew deeper and he cut off his breath so he wouldn't laugh.

"I think I shall be set in a half an hour." Legolas nodded and stepped out of the room, but not before taking one last glance. Her hair had tangled and her face was still pale. She hadn't slept well. He turned back into the room and walked over to the bath.

"What are you doing?" She seemed mildly annoyed with his sudden return.

"I just thought you'd need help to draw a bath and you seemed timid with the maids." Merith noted his warm smile and suddenly felt comfortable with him. He was the second person to actually consider her beside Arwen. But she still did not know why he was here or anything else about him.

He came back out and nodded. Then he left the room. Merith stood up, letting the silk of her nightgown drape across her feet. Then she slowly strode over to the bath, releasing the fabric around her. As the water brushed across her skin, she sighed deeply. Everything around her was so foreign and this was the first comfort she felt.

Merith still did not know what to think about the situation. Nothing struck familiarity, nothing seemed close. She had decided to trust the story Arwen had told her but what did that lead her to? She had no home, no family left. She was lost, in every sense possible. Merith knew that she could never get any of it back either. She had come to the decision to let the rest come as it may. There was no sense it fighting a battle she could only loose. How could she be saddened by something she didn't even know? So Merith would pretend that she did not know anything. She would figure it out as she went. It was truly the only way to get past this and she might as well accept that.

She sat motionless in the bath until the water turned cool. Then she stepped out, wrapping the nearby towel around her. A dress had been laid out and she slipped into it. The fabric felt light around her and the elven threads complimented her skin. She reached her hands up to her dark hair and subconsciously fell into the same pattern she had done each day before. Her fingers gently wove the strands into a braid and tucked them into a bun. She stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror…. She didn't even know who she was. She didn't recognize the person that was reflected in front of her.

Merith watched as a tear slid down her face. She quickly wiped it away and turned away from her reflection. Exiting the bathroom, she wanted to escape from it all. She could not stay trapped in this small room. Her breath quickened and she had to sit down. Hyper ventilations rose from her throat and the wallpaper began to fade. _Too much, too much. It's all too much. _Suddenly she felt strong arms wrap across her yet her sight had faded. Slowly, the shape of Legolas came into view. He held her close to his chest, his strong arms intertwined across her body. She looked up at his face, hardly staying with the moment.

"What…what happened?" She caught his eyes and saw as a crimson red crept into his cheeks. He let her go at once and stepped off of the bed. Merith breathed deeply in, regaining consciousness. Then she stood up to him.

Legolas had come back to collect her when he saw her fade onto the bed. Not knowing what to do, he had wrapped around her, trying to bring her back. He didn't know where the action had come from and suddenly felt embarrassed at his rash movements.

"I am dearly sorry, Lady Merith, I do not know why I did that. I saw you start to go into a daze and I know that tight compression can usually settle the mind. But it was an inappropriate thing to do." He glanced at the ground, wanted to erase the moment. He looked back up to see the young elleth smiling.

"It's ok, Sir Legolas. If you had not grabbed me, I don't think I would have come out so soon. I assume that's not the first time it happened?" Her words were still soft and Legolas felt cautious. Her reaction had surprised him and he shook out the awkwardness.

"Well, yes. This would be the second time you've done that near me. I carried you up here the first time and when I saw it happen just then, I felt responsible to help."

"And I shall mark that as the second time you've saved me. Thank you. Now, may I ask why this happens to me? Elves aren't supposed to be this weak, are they?" Merith did not know why she kept falling and it worried her.

Legolas looked into her eyes and slowly started. "You remember the story of your mother yes?" She nodded intently. "Well this is the human locks that have been kept in your mind. When humans feel overwhelmed, their minds tell their body to be startled. I am sorry this fate lies upon you."

Merith did not know how to respond. Now she wasn't even full elf. _Well who the hell am I then? _She angrily questioned herself. Legolas saw her angst and quickly tried to lift the mood.

"Arwen said it would be nice for you to get out of this room and I volunteered to take you. Are you feeling up to it or do you need to rest?"

"No, I cannot rest anymore. I think that is what keeps bringing this upon me. I have too much time to think. Is there any way we can do something that doesn't, for once, require thought?" Her eyes pleaded towards him and he did not know how to respond. Her body should be well off enough to handle the day but was her mind? He did not want to be responsible for her fainting again.

"Lady Merith, I highly suggest that we stick to-" Suddenly her body started to fall once again and he rush over to catch her. Her body shook in his touch and he realized it was laughter. He let go in confusion.

"See, I got you there, didn't I?"

"That was not a fair joke, Lady Merith," he grumbled.

"Oh please, you were at my side in a second. And stop with the 'Lady Merith', you're not impressing anyone. I am deeply grateful for what you have done but you need to trust me. I did that stunt so you would actually listen to me. Look, now I have your full attention again! You look quite funny when you're annoyed, by the way."

Legolas wiped any expression from his face, standing strong. She had already began infuriating him and they hadn't even left the room.

"Ok, _elleth_, I will take you through the forest on horseback, how does that sound?" His tone had turned icy. He did not like how she made light out of the situation and just wanted to get on with it.

Merith saw that she had angered him and apologized. "I'm sorry; I'm just so bored in here. I've been trapped for three days. Can't you forgive a crazy elf with a human mind?" She smiled mischievously at him and he couldn't help but release some of his anger.

"You are very curious, dear maiden. You seem to change as every second passes."

"Well how about I change some more into something that would be suited for horses." They both smiled and he led her out of the room. Yet he hadn't expected her to agree. He regretted the offer, not knowing if she could handle the activity yet. But she was already set on it.

As Merith took the first step, she felt her energy return to her. She could fell the sun dance across her skin; she could hear the sweet air rush around them. Legolas led her to the clothes storage and waited as she got dressed. Then they went off to the stables.

"Lady Mertih, are you sure you are ready for this?"

"I'm fine. Seriously. I need to clear my mind."

"Ok then, dear maiden. I will trust in you." The rest of the conversation was filled with the beating of hooves agaisnt the worn dirt.

"Well, normally I would tell you about myself to fill this silence, but I know nothing about it to tell. So, perhaps you could tell me about you?" Merith now sat on a beautiful red brown horse, Legolas on his own of white. They were galloping off to the woods, Merith's horse falling into a step behind his.

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf, as I've mentioned. My father is Thranduil, King of Mirkwood. I was one of the nine in the fellowship. I-"

"Yes, I know that, but what else?"

He turned sharply to face her. "Wait...how did you know that? Did Arwen tell you?"

"No, I just…I think I remembered it! Yes, I know the tale now. There was a ring and hobbits and…." She turned to catch Legolas' incredulous stare. Then Legolas realized that Mirona only erased personally memories. But he could not tell her this.

"This is amazing! Do you think I'll remember anymore? Do you think I'll realize who I am?" Her excitement was easily rising and he felt a pang in his heart.

"Let's take it slow Merith." He managed a tight smile.

_Why is he dampening my mood? Wasn't this progress? _ She decided to ignore him and keep the moment to herself.

"So, you were telling me about yourself?"

"Ahh yes…well I had been drawn to solitude for quite a few years and that is why I am here. My friend Aragorn and Arwen are to be married and they helped pull me out of my stupor. That is also why I volunteered to help you. I too needed to get out of my room."

"And here I thought you just liked me!" she scoffed. Then, Legolas saw a spark light in her eye.

"Do you really want to escape?" Legolas looked over at her, not knowing where this was going. Suddenly her horse brushed against him, overtaking the lead. He quickened his own pace, his competitive side not letting himself be beat.

"A prince who can't even outride a maiden? You must not have been very good at your job!" she called back to him as her hair fell out of its braid, catching the wind. He set on reaching her and soon rode side by side. Now it was not because he wanted to beat her but because he needed to stop her. He did not trust her speed

"Merith, I don't think you want to be going that fast." He rode faster in front of her and she threw her hand up.

"Ok, ok! I give up. Your mere presence is too much for me; let me dismount this horse so I can bow down to you!" They both laughed and Legolas turned back to meet her. Her smile shone radiantly and he couldn't help but feel the warmth of the day and the moment. Her youthfulness brought feelings of happiness around him. He was glad the race left her well. Yet he didn't reemerge from his home to play with some stranger. His skills were being wasted. He could be training again, fighting again. Not frolicking through the grass.

"Merith, I must admit something to you. When I agreed to take you around the grounds, I did not think it would be this entertaining. But-"

"Well Legolas, I did," she stated, cutting him off before he could continue. I can see the future now. It's a plus to my condition." She held her head, pretending to look deep inside her mind. "I see…I see that in precisely twelve days, we will become friends. And then I see…I see me beating you in a race. Oh and then in archery. And…"

"I think you need to get your vision checked. I certainly do not become friends with just anyone." Merith saw him grin and turn back down the path.

"So you think I could beat you?"

"Well, to put this politely…" Their playful tones continued down until they were back at the stables. Legolas couldn't help but play along, if only for now. They dismounted the horses and started to walk back to their rooms. Evening had fallen while they were away. Merith stopped in her steps.

"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked, confused. Had he shown his slight displeasure?

"No. It's not that…It's just that for the first time in three days, I actually felt like I belonged somewhere…" Merith's eyes glistened with the shadows of tears and Legolas felt slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, Merith….welcome home." He tried to smile at her and she did the same. Then they held in the moment, awkwardly shuffling before going their sperate ways.

When she reached her room, Merith felt alive again, she could hardly sit down. She let the entire situation sink in. She had just gone riding with a prince! Oh god. She practically said that they would spend the days together. What was she thinking? He was a prince. The only reason he came with her was because he needed to be out. He had said it himself. Why did she find him so charming? And she had flirted with him the entire day! She barely knew him. _Merith, you are stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ She blamed it on her human mind.

Merith sighed deeply. She decided that tomorrow, she would help Arwen. She needed to stop with this Legolas. She almost cried in front of him. It had only been one day and she already…She did not like her mind and cursed to Mandos for not fixing it. It was too temperamental, too conditional. And too easily tired…She suddenly felt the need to sleep. Her mind was telling her to close her eyes. Without even changing, she laid back under the covers, trying to forget his smile. But before her eyes could fall into darkness, she found a familiar scent...Turning to her sheets, she inhaled the blanket, trying to put her mind on it. _What was that smell? _She gasped when it finally registered in her mind. _NO...It couldn't be that..._Her sheets smelled of Mirona. _Mirona...Mirona...now what did that do?_

Legolas walked slowly back to his room. The day had been nice and refreshing but he needed a break from her high energy. He did think that she was comical and spirited but he didn't like how she took this all so easily, as if it was a big joke. It somewhat angered him, now that he was able to comprehend it. His serious demeanor returned. _Why does this one girl trouble me so often? _He did not know why but it seemed as if their fates had been twisted together. He kept clashing with her then reconnecting. Over and over. One second she seemed pure and the next careless. Legolas had truely enjoyed the day but now that it was over, it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He should be using his talents elsewhere, not racing them agaisnt the day.

Legolas still did not know what he felt towards her so he let it rest for another day. He could choose whether or whether not she annoyed him later. He decided to pull out a book to occupy his mind from these thoughts. As the pages turned, she became smaller and smaller in his mind.


	7. An Interesting Proposal

**Hey hey you all! Sooo I hope you like! Please FOLLOW or REVIEW! Sorry it took so long. Still having some block...THEY WILL GET BETTER. Guys...seriously though. I've been going through stuff so I'm trying my best.**

**DGMSilverAirHead03- He was challenging her thinking that she would not accept if that's what you were referring to :)**

**20JenWinchester12- Thanks so much! To be honest, I was scared to post it. Same with this chapter. **

**ForbiddenShadow0- Thanks! It took me forever to fix. And I was tempted to magically make him alive again.**

**And I love all the rest of you too! Seriously though, you guys make my day as any writer knows.**

**And after this one is finished (my first one), I might try to write another story with LotR. Might be a prequel or sequel or an entirely different type of story. Different genre! I'll let you all know! But it might be awhile :P **

Merith sat up with a start. The covers fell and she looked down, noticing the clothes she had worn the day before. _Oh dear, I really am a mess._ Then she realized the day she had and groaned even louder. All she wanted to do was be a normal elf. She already was separated from her race by her mind; did she really need to divide even more by their actions? No elleth would have acted the way she did yesterday. Had she really pretended to faint to get Legolas' attention? Did she really assume that they were friends? Perhaps she should apologize. Yes, that seemed like the elven thing to do. He apologized when he did something unfit. She also should properly thank Arwen too.

Merith washed herself and redressed, leaving her hair down to wave down her back. Her new dress was gold and it accented her eyes, making them stand out against her skin. She smiled a bit, liking the way she looked. She didn't feel shallow either for it was the only thing she had from her past. And with that, she decided to fully give in to the circumstances for the time being. She knew it had to be that way. So she would go apologize and express gratitude and then try to stay out of everybody's way.

She started down the halls, trying to remember the way Legolas had left to.

"Are you lost, Lady Merith?"

"Arwen!" Arwen stood gracefully down the marble coated hall and Merith waved towards her. Arwen giggled, delighted to see the girl's happiness.

"Arwen, I was actually looking for you. And Legolas. But you're here so…I just wanted to officially thank you for graciously inviting me into your home and kingdom. I am going to leave today so I felt the need to express my true gratitude."

"Merith, you do not have to leave. You are very welcomed here. In fact, I'd like to give you a tour and have you more fully initiated in our community."

"Oh…thank you. I would very much like that. Are you sure?"

"Yes." She smiled warmly as if Merith was her own family. Merith could not help but feel warm. She wanted to hug the elleth. Arwen, sensing this, wrapped her arms around the younger elf. The moment felt true and Merith took it as her own. It wasn't confusing or strange. It was nice. Then Arwen released her and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Why did you need to see Legolas?" She flashed a playful grin and Merith began to blush.

"Oh, I just needed to…um… I needed to thank him too." She tried to even her face but it ended up getting worse.

"It's ok; he's in the main hall." Arwen's eyes still teased her and Merith wasn't sure if she wanted to confront him in front of her. They walked together, stepping lightly on the stone path. When they reached the main, Legolas stood, glancing out the window. He turned upon their arrival. Merith cautiously stepped towards him, not wanted to catch his eye.

"Sir Legolas, I just wanted to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I do not think it was appropriate and I am sorry." She finished off with a light bow and Legolas finally face his entire body towards her.

"It's ok Lady Merith." He painted a tight smile on his face and walked away towards Arwen.

Merith felt slightly saddened but figured it was going to be this way. What had she expected? She was still a stranger. Her actions yesterday were rash and embarrassing. She was surprised that he had even gone along with her yesterday. It was probably because he pitied her.

"Arwen, I am going to leave to visit Aragorn. I believe I can help him with his army. He told me of the alliance and I wish to help."

Arwen was slow in response. "Well, yes Legolas, I'm sure he could use your skill. Would you be leaving today?" She eyed Merith, signaling the unspoken question.

"Yes." He never returned his eyes to Merith. Was he really going to leave to help train the men and elven army? Well...that would be his business. Legolas started towards his room. Arwen trailed behind and Merith watched as she caught him arm but she couldn't distinguish the words that Arwen hissed. Then a distant memory came back into play. _Mirona._

"Legolas," Arwen started in a harsh whisper. "I thought you were going to help Merith become acquainted."

"I was, Arwen, but she proved that she only wanted to play. I truly think she will be fine on her own."

"That's because you don't dare to change the way you see things. She isn't ok; she's just pretending to be so that she's not a burden. Earlier today, she told me she was to leave because she didn't feel welcomed. Now I know that isn't your entire fault but you gave me your word. And as a healer, she really needs this."

Legolas sighed, knowing it was true. "Fine, Arwen. I will stay. But I cannot waste all my hours foolishly playing in the leaves. She needs to find a new life. Or another person to help her."

"Give her time, Legolas!" Her voice rose and Merith caught the words drifting through the air. Legolas and Arwen stared, silence overcoming them.

"Legolas…what is this really about?" She knew him too well. Legolas ran his fingers though his hair in frustration.

"I am alone Arwen. I left all my friends when I went off to war. And my friends of new are all settling with each other. I cannot stand it anymore…So I tried to give her a chance. But this girl, she doesn't seem to understand. She thinks that losing it all isn't a big deal. She thinks she wake up and become a new person. It's childish."

"Is that what you think of me?" Merith stepped out of the shadows, her eyes streaming with tears. Legolas made a motion to apologize but she cut him off.

"You think I'm just a child, don't you? That I can't take my situation seriously? No, I understand. That's why I'm trying to let go. I'm trying to leave the pain behind as soon as I can because I know there is no going back. I know what Mirona does; I smelled it on my sheets. So please excuse me if I don't want to bitterly lie in my past!" Her words cut through and she stormed back to her room. Legolas tried to follow but Arwen stopped him.

"Give her a few minutes to cool off, Legolas. She is right after all." Even Arwen's words were cool and Legolas felt extreme guilt. Of course she didn't want to be serious…He stood there in the quiet and Arwen walked off. He felt ashamed at his actions. He had no right to say any of it. Waiting a few moments, he let her relax behind the door. Then he knocked gently.

"I wish to be alone." Legolas could hear her voice quiver and he sighed.

"Please, Lady Merith. Let me explain myself."

"I don't think I owe you that." Her voiced still wobbled upon the brink of breaking.

"I know. But I'm truely sorry. So I'm going to go leave you now but I will come back." He started to leave and heard a _why even bother _mumble. He had upset the only two people he was currently in contact with. This made him wonder why he was even here. Well, why he was still at Rivendell. His work could be put to much better use. He sat outside, distancing the time with these thoughts. Then he stood back up, reaching towards the door. Legolas hesitated, not knowing what lines he would play.

Suddenly, the wood beneath his palm disappeared and the elleth stood tall in front of him, her face blank and hard as stone.

"What do you wish to say?" No emotion came from her words.

"Perhaps we could sit down?" He gestured over to the seats on the outdoor villa and she passed him by, already on her way. He caught up with her and sat across from her small and frail looking body. Her face still turned away from his. He noticed that her hair was down today and he couldn't help but notice her extreme beauty. Then he shook this thought, remembering why he was there.

"I am truly sorry, Lady Merith. I was not thinking about you when I was saying those things. To be honest, I was thinking of myself." Merith finally looked at him, not knowing what he was going to say.

"After war…I fell into a deep depression. All the seriousness of all the deaths finally released their weight upon my shoulders. I did not know how to cope. Then, when I saw you in the woods, I knew I couldn't let another life be lost. But when you so easily came out of your own confusion, I couldn't help but be jealous. And there's still more. I do apologize and I hope you can forgive me in time." He stood up to leave, pausing to see if she would respond. When only silence followed, he started to walk away.

"Wait," Merith sighed. She too stood up and walked towards him. "Your apology seems genuine. Maybe we should start anew?" Merith had saw in his eyes that he was true to ever word. And he was hurting too; she saw him trying to hide it now. Maybe it was all a misunderstanding and she could prove herself by dropping the issue.

"Yes, Lady Merith, I would very much like that." His smile was so warm and smoothing that Merith knew she could not stay mad for long. And she didn't feel like she could hold a grudge. But she also wanted to put and end to all awkwardness. And she needed to ask him some questions...

"Legolas, could you take me around the kingdom? And could we, perhaps, meet some more people?" Her innocent face shone towards him and she reminded him of the children in his realm. Then he realized that she was probably only a century younger than him. Maybe it was her expressions that projected youth.

"Anything you want is yours, Lady Merith." He bowed towards her. She now seemed different then the free soul he had witnessed the other day. Her mind had settled and she was reserved and polite through her softly spoken words. And he was happy to repay for his actions.

"Then, could you perhaps call me Merith?" She smiled gently towards him.

"Sure, L- I mean…yes, Merith." The name rolled of his tongue and he found himself reminiscing about Arwen. She was the only other elleth who had ever asked him this. _Different…It's only different._ And Legolas felt so bad that he would oblige to her wishes. And he was glad she had let it go so easily. No matter how severe his experiences were, it gave him no excuse.

"Well, I could take you to see Lord Elrond, I'm sure he'd be interested to meet you. And we could go through the gardens, and maybe the river?"

"The river? Umm…well…I…I don't think…"

"Or we don't have too. There are many other sites." Legolas didn't want to question her sudden insecurity.

Merith did not know why it happened either. She had just suddenly felt an overwhelming fear when he mentioned the water. She merely nodded towards him, feigning comfort. All Merith wanted to do was start new again. She wanted to let go of everything. She wanted to pretend that she had never drunk Mirona, that this was simply her fate.

"Let's go meet Lord Elrond then. And on the way, could you please fill me in on…well everything? I'm sorry, I don't mean to bombard you will all of this. Actually, no. I'm not sorry. You aren't fully forgiven quite yet."

"I promised you anything. Of course I can fill you in." Merith noticed that his behavior was different than before. He was more quiet and deliberite. Perhaps it was her yelling at him. She didn't mind. Even if he was being nice to her out of guilt. It was better than solitude.

"So we are here in Rivendell. Lord Elrond is the king and-"

"Legolas, wait. I think I know this already…But the Mirona allows me to doesn't it?"

Legolas sighed, knowing the questions that would follow.

"Why was I given Mirona, Legolas? I know I wasn't supposed to find out. I don't even know how I recognized the scent. But I think you know why."

"Merith…It is not my place to tell you any of this. Your parents are the ones who decided this fate; the tale would be theirs to tell…"

"But you know where I am from, don't you?" She stared deep into his eyes, an uncomfortable shade of the waters. Although they were strikingly beautiful, the shade made her fearful again. She couldn't get a read on him. It was probably her mind again. Most elves were very good in depicting emotions where she only saw blank canvases.

"Merith, here is my advice. If you truly want to get rid of the pain, you shouldn't go looking for answers. All I can tell you will lead you to dead ends. I know that's hard and I know curiosity is difficult to fight but you must trust me."

Merith did not know if she could stop from searching. Was it even possible for her to get her life back? Would she be leaving behind friends and family? Had she loved somebody? Legolas saw this in her and gave her the answers he knew.

"The only family you had left two days ago. Your family kept their distance from others. That is all I know. I am sorry." The two continued to walk side by side without any more words for a few moments. Then Legolas broke the silence.

"You know who Aragorn is, right?" She nodded. "Well he's to marry Arwen. That's why you came here. Aragorn met you and you too became friends. That I know. So you do have friends here even if you don't remember them."

This comforted Merith a little more even if she did not remember the relationship she had with the man, at least somebody knew her. Maybe he could…no. She should listen to Legolas. She already promised herself to let it all go. She just didn't expect there to be something else. Maybe Lord Elrond knew of her. But she wasn't ready quite yet.

"Well I shall go check if Lord Elrond is-"

"If I am what?"

An older elf stood in front of her, covering her in the shadows. She nervously glanced up towards his glare. Subtle lines of age set lightly across his face and Merith couldn't even conceive the number of years he had lived. It would be triple of her own.

"Lord Elrond," Legolas spoke, bowing slightly. "This is Lady Merith."

Lord Elrond's eyes swept lightly over her, and Merith tried to hold her stance.

"Ahh, yes. Our newest addition. I am Lord Elrond, king of Rivendell." Merith began to bow but he directed her back up.

"But I think this maiden already knew that, didn't she?"

"Well...yes. Yet I do not know how. Perhaps some of my memories are being regained."

Legolas looked at her with curiosity. She knew why her knowledge was there. And hadn't she wanted more questions answered? Merith glanced up at him and he caught her thoughts. She was not ready. Maybe she truly did want to start new. Had she actually listened to his advice? He shouldn't jump to conclusions though, she could easily change her mind.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your city, Sir." Merith skipped any questions about her mind that had been unresolved.

"Yes, it was no trouble. You are welcome to stay as long as you want. In fact, there are some lovely homes that have been vacant. That is, if and when you are ready. But you should stay here for now. Arwen requested for you to have the healers check up on you at least twice a week. I am afraid we are both terribly busy right now so I must go but…Arwen may need some help tomorrow. Perhaps you could pay back the favor by lending a hand?

"Of course, Lord Elrond." Merith bowed again.

"Oh and Legolas, the same goes for you. You know our city doors are always open to you. Especially now." The king nodded towards him and Legolas returned the motion. Then he was gone.

"Legolas…what did he mean by especially now?" Merith looked up at him and him swiftly turned away, breaking eye contact.

"Oh, nothing…"

"It didn't seem like nothing." She said lightly. Legolas turned back to her, his face flashing with anger.

"Just drop it Merith." His voice was cool as he came close to her. "I don't need you worrying about me."

He was not rough nor did he touch her. The anger was washed away as quickly as it came. But his tone made her stop from asking more.

"Shall we take that tour then?" He had regained his former position, stepping into place by her side. "We'll just turn out this doorway and head to the gardens."

"That sounds fine." Merith was still curious by what the elven king had said. Why would Legolas live here if he were a prince to Mirkwood? Unless…no…

"Legolas?"

"Yes?" Merith looked at him once again, taking in his smooth features. His newly trimmed hair hung loosely on his earth green tunic. The fabric flattered his skin and looks. He was very handsome indeed. Merith noticed it every time she laid eyes upon him. His face was tilted in a questioning look but Merith could see a slight essence of pain behind his forced blank expression.

"Never mind." She did not want to pain him anymore. After all, he was...he was the guy who picked her up in that forest. The one who caught her when she fainted. Maybe it was him just being nice but if she could choose these nice people over a web of betrayel, she would.

"Actually...can I ask you a favor?"

"Anything."

"This is going to sound strange but please, just listen to the whole thing."

"Ok..." He looked at her spectically but let her continue on.

"I need you to give me another dose of Mirona. Just one more time. And this time, we could make You and I, we could leave right now and get started. We could plan a story, we could make up my past. Then you could fill me in after and I wouldn't be in so much confusion. It's perfect! I could choose everything and we could all just go along with it. Please?"

The girl sounded desperate yet hopeful, as if her idea was to have him simply brush her hair out of her face and the troubles would be swept away.

"Merith...I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Legolas please! You out of anyone has seen how much this has affected me. I keep swaying back in forth! I cannot do this anymore. I cannot sit here when I know there are so many secrets you are hiding from me. It's too overbearing! My parents are gone and all of you know my past but refuse to share it! So if I take it again, you could tell me a finely rehearsed story that I would belive to be true! I wouldn't have any questions and you wouldn't have to answer!" She was running out of ways to convice him.

"Ok... we could tell Lord Elrond about it. We could explain the entire situation. Then would you help me? I...I've already lost everything. Can't I at least try to fix it? I don't think I can keep living my immortal life like this."

Legolas knew that Elrond would be forced to let her too. It was their fault she remembered the scent. It was their fault that she was on so much confusion. They had spilled the sacred milkly liquid upon her gown.

"Legolas. All I want is one more chance."

"Ok...but you will be the one to tell him." He knew she wouldn't let it go till he spoke these words.

The elleth's joy bubbled over and she physically burst, her feet landing lightly back on the ground. This would be the end of the lies and the sorrow and the questions. Finally. She breathed relief into the still air, wanted to dance in the serenity.

"Let's go now! Oh thank you so much Legolas." She leaped up and hugged him before prancing back off the rooms.

Legolas only shook his head...he had truely gotten himself tangled in this hadn't he? He couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Merith could drink the liquid and rewrite her past. And...And he couldn't.

**Done! Yes, I know. Maybe not my best. But I'm going to try really hard next chapter. I will no give up if you won't!**


	8. A End

**So sorry it took this long to update, I do have a very busy life. But I always have time on the weekends luckily! **

**Thanks for the reviews and new followers! It always brightens my day when I have a crazy week like this. And I know it's a little shorter!**

**I didn't fully edit this one as an attempt to get it out before the weekend so... THE NEXT CHAPTER I ACTUALLY SPEND ALOT OF TIME ON!**

Hot breath crept up his neck and he let the arrow slip that rested upon his bow. Legolas sighed and twisted to face the intruder.

"Merith, you really shouldn't sneak up upon a man with a weapon."

He looked displeased and Merith giggled slightly. His sheer intensity and concentration in archery practice often distracted him lately and Merith happily took advantage of it. It was fun to best him at some things.

"I apologize, Legolas. It's just very comical to surprise you."

"You didn't surprise me. I was merely letting you get the satisfaction out of the situation." His bow now rested upon his shoulder as he smirked towards her light expression. Merith knew he had been training for hours but his appearance betrayed the facts. The sun in his hair hung loosely on his back, straight to perfection. His smooth skin glowed with exuberance.

"Legolas, why have you been training so much lately?"

"Because I need to get back into practice," he stated simply, leaving no room for any other conclusions. She knew a prince regularly practiced but within the week of her request she had only seen him return to the castle when the darkness fell. Whenever she would ask for his help during the days, he would never be there.

Yet his voice carried a sharp edge. Legolas' complexity induced great confusion upon Merith but she knew that he never spoke of any of his troubles. He would instead calmly listen to all of her own.

"Now why did you come to interrupt my training?"

"Well…I thought we could perhaps start today? You know…with the plan?"

Excitement danced in her bright green eyes and Legolas could not help but smile. The innocence painted on her face portrayed a certain beauty he could not explain. Perhaps it was the leaves leaking down the trees around her that brought out the light in her. Or maybe it was the day. He did not know.

Legolas had come to enjoy her presence through the last days, ever since he agreed to help her. Her entire personality had changed. Instead of walking in her normal confused daze, she lightly danced her feet upon the wooden floors of the library, her eyes searching for answers she could actually find. It was curious to watch an elf absorb so much knowledge at once. He always knew when she found something interesting for her face would lite in the dripping darkness of candle-lit nights. Night was the only time he visited.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Legolas! I found the perfect city!" Merith's face beamed with excitement as she stood, shaking the books of her lap, the pages flapping like wing._

"_Oh yes? Please tell."_

_He stood beside her as she paced through the information, but he heard little. Instead he noticed the pink of her face, the joy in her words. She seemed so much happier now and he was glad. He was glad he could help someone else if not himself._

"_But they all have much darker hair and golden eyes." He caught the last of her sentence._

"_Tis a shame, Lady Merith. You do have the most inquisitive eyes. They remind me of the leaves in the forest, when the sun and wind hit together, causing them to flutter."_

_She giggled at him and shrugged. Then she waltzed around the stacks of information, celebrating the small victory. _

_He wondered if they'd move on to be friends after it all. He never liked to prejudge relationships, letting them go as they will. But he surprised himself in finding happiness playing along with the young elleth. Because, in reality, she was the only one in this house who might still stand him. He knew the others would look down after they heard the news…But she wouldn't know the past…So perhaps…_

_Suddenly her small body froze in the air._

"_Legolas…do you really think this will all work?"_

"_I think that it will go as fate has directed it to." And he truly hoped it would._

"Are you ready, Lady Merith? Because my opinion is not what is in question. It's whether or not you know what you want to do." It was strange the way his playful yet serious demeanor was intertwined. He was a very difficult elf to read.

"I think I know exactly what I want. And we already have Lord Elrond's permission so…"

When Merith had first spoken of her wishes to the king, he was strongly against it. The Lord said it was an abuse of the medicine and its works. She did not need it to survive. And if her request was accepted, others in pain would try to do the same. But he was reminded of the first failed attempt and reluctantly agreed for it was his daughter at fault. Merith could rewrite her own past and never know the difference from reality. But she had to first share her story and gain his approval first.

Merith spend a week in the library, buried beneath the books. What did she want out of her life? Or did she want a past at all? She decided that it would be necessary to separate as many ties as possible. As much as it pained her to erase the possibility of hope, she had convinced herself that this was the way. She didn't want to spend her years searching for what used to be.

So she created a plot. She twisted the lies together, sewing each thread of the pretend world she created. There wasn't much to the story. She would be told that she lived in a village called Merico, an elven city that used to lie off of Gondor. Few lived there for its closeness to the human race. It had been destroyed in the Great War along with the lives that took residence there. Many had died, or fled to the Undying Lands. There was no traces left to be found yet the name still stood in history. So that would be her town. The story continued where her parents both had died in the fighting and she escaped safely to the trees of Rivendell, where she took shelter. But then she slipped and blacked out on day, losing her memory.

Though there were more requirements to the situation. If anyone were to recognize her, they would surely mention the resemblance. And she would need to look as if she were from the lands. Therefore, Arwen would put a protective spell upon her, changing the tones of her appearance. She would lose the caramel twists of her hair, the light leafy green of her eyes. She would lose everything.

And this all would be done with great secrecy.

It seemed like a great trouble for one elleth but the Arwen now insisted. It had been her fault that she spilled the essence. Now Merith suffered the mystery. So Arwen personally pursued the plans competence. She soothed every wrong thought, pushing Merith away from regret till there was none to stray from.

Now all had been set in. She just needed Legolas. Arwen was to be married in two days so her time stretched thin and could no longer help. And Merith could no longer hold this burden. She ached with curiosity and it pained her that her past could be so easily left behind. Her parents could so easily leave her behind…Did they even love her? A tear slipped from her sparkling eyes. That was the one question that she did not care for the answer. Because, deep inside her heart, she already knew it. It was the last wisp of thought connecting her to her past. But now…it was gone. And nothing could stop her now from changing her mind off the path she was to take.

"So…Legolas…can we?"

He studied her quietly before answering. She assumed he was reading the emotions so clearing painted upon her face. What did she look like to him? Could he see the slight fear she kept close? She was only scared of losing anything she had left. She would truly be creating a new life. But he either ignored it or overlooked because his eyes left her own and he glanced at the ground.

"I suppose if you are truly sure." His attitude had shifted slightly and the icy tone made her uncomfortable. She knew what he wished for too. It was the only thing she could manage to presume from him. And as much as she wanted to help, she knew that she could not.

"I am."

"Then I shall take you to the healers. As you know, they will give you the Mirona. When you awake, I will be there as I promised. And I will tell you what you want."

Merith just wanted to get it over with it. She knew that the wedding lay ahead and her timing was greatly inconvenient. But Legolas swore to stay beside her after she once again slipped away. And that was all she needed. Because, in the end, that was the reason behind her act. To escape the feeling of being unwanted.

"Legolas," she spoke softly, curling the words into his ears. "Please look at me." His gaze finally lifted from the ground and caught hers. She stepped closer from him, till she was sure he could hear the rhythmic beating of her own heart.

"I am sorry for what the world has left to you. I know you have suffered more and if anyone deserves this, it would be you. And I know you think the same. But you are stronger than me. You do not need this."

With the finish of her words, Legolas jerked away, anger flashing in his eyes.

"Do not speak of me as if you know who I am." He kept his voice at an even tone but the words cut deep into her.

"I'm sorry, Legolas…I was only trying to-" Merith too stepped back. He scared her when he grew mad.

"Then don't." His breath was short and he turned to leave. A silence lingered before he called back. "Now let us return."

Had she crossed the line? She was only trying to console him…Perhaps it was not her place at all. _Why do I even breathe?_ Merith grumbled. She could never stay on even ground with him. Sighing deeply, she stepped out to follow him. Though even when he was angered by her, he always seemed to cool quickly enough.

They walked back to the castle and Merith tried to think of words to ease the awkwardness she had set.

"Thank you Legolas. For everything. I do not know if I had yet expressed my gratitude. And I'm sorry for intruding." She tried to express cheerfulness but the words almost sounded forced. He only kept walking. _Maybe that was wrong too…_She stared at the footprints left by him for the moments they continued to be left, walking blinding into thought.

_*THUMP*_

Merith crashed against his hard chest before she realized he had stopped in the path. Grimacing, she rubbed her head, backing away from him. _Ouch. _He looked down at her with a straight face, seriousness set deep within the lines of his frown.

And then…He laughed. He laughed at her clumsiness for it was so rare from an elf. And he laughed because it was Merith, who always seemed to muddle things up. She smiled too; glad she could stir a laugh within him.

"Merith, I am sorry that I got angry with you. It was unfair. But I can never stay mad for long, as you know. And I am happy to help you…I just…If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it to yourself?"

"Is that a sick joke?" She laughed.

"Haha well it's serious. And I fear you may lose respect for me once you hear it…"

Merith's face hardened. "Legolas. Do not tell me now. You would only be telling me now so that I wouldn't remember."

He looked oddly at her and she couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"You're right, Merith. You may be clumsy and dazed but you are right…"

"Was that supposed to be flattering?"

Legolas grinned. "Now… tell me one more time…"

When they reached the healers, they both stopped in front of the door. Legolas ceremonially kneeled down, grasping her hand.

"Lady Merith, I promise to fulfill my duties in guiding your recovery." His face was a pretend serious and his head was bowed towards her own. His hand wrapped around hers brought calming warmth and the suspense of the moment was brought to ease. She laughed, pulling him back up to feet.

"Now Legolas, let's not make this too formal." She smiled but inside, anxiety began to settle. It spread across her face, out of her control.

"Merith." She felt a strong hand upon her shoulder. She looked up into his deep ocean eyes, the ones that had startled her before. "You can do this. And I will return and everything will be ok. Fear not." His warm expression comforted her, giving her an unexpected strength. "I know the story, you have told me 72 times. And I will spill out every last word in verbatim. But for now, I must go. And you must to. And you will be ok."

"But what about-?"

"Don't worry about me. Maybe I'll even find courage to tell you what needs to be said about me…if I can accept it myself."

She felt herself nod towards him and he released her from his grip. He walked away from her slowly. Looking at him one more time, she called to his disappearing figure.

"Do you care?" The words slipped from her mouth before she could catch them. As soon as they were spoken, she wanted to reach out and pull them back. Why did she say stupid things like this? She was still a stranger to them all. He probably was only doing all this because it was proper.

Yet still, he turned to her in their distance.

"Yes, my dear Merith. And I wish the best upon you. And I shall soon return."

**Ok so let me make a small addition to their relationship. It's mostly a he accepted me, I'll accept him type of thing. Merith is a distraction for him.**

**So after all this drama, her and Legolas with have more in depth meetings but they are just friends right now. Nobody loves anybody. Yet **

**And I will try to update faster. Review if you are an awesome person, follow if you don't already!**


	9. A Beginning

**Hey guys! So it's the weekend and I actually had time to write and edit this! Yay!**

**Thanks again to all of you out there who have been patient with my schedule. I hope it's worth it!**

**Though I think I lost two followers :( that was a little sad. Its ok though!**

**This is a longer one! I tried to get past the memory lapse as quick as possible in order to keep the story going. JUST AS A PREVIEW: This is where it all starts to move on.**

"_Close your eyes. 1…2…3"_

Light scratched against her closed eyes, struggling to enter. Soft blankets wrapped around her skin, caressing her body. Her eyelids slowly fluttered open and the room shifted under her weary gaze until it balanced into normalcy. White curtains drifted above the windowsill, the lace intricacy dancing lightly as cool wind brushed past. The walls were painted a mellow purple and the room smelled of lavender.

The elleth's stare wandered to the man sitting still upon a chair. He had long golden hair spun down his back. His clothes fell crisp on his light skin, which had a shade differing slightly from a pearly-milk. His eyes held a crystal blue, changing quickly as water fell. They were focused intently on her own and she felt unsettled by the intensity. He looked at her as if they knew each other but she could not remember his name. Her mind still drifted between consciousness when he stood up and spoke.

"Are you awake?"

His sudden movement and words put pressure upon her and she couldn't speak. Instead, she sat up. But this too caused strain and she couldn't make it all the way up, staying in an uncomfortable position. The he elf came closer, moving quick on his feet.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded slightly, still not daring to let words slip. Her mind stayed in a calming empty state and she realized she didn't have anything to say even if she wished too. The elleth stared at him, hoping he could somehow interpret her eyes. He now stood over her, his hands out as if he wanted to touch her but was unsure.

Her eyes widened as she realized that only space lay within her memory. All she could understand were his words. Yet she didn't have any of her own.

"I know you must be confused but I am here to help you with that. My name is Legolas." He bowed and took a step back, giving her room.

"Would you like me to tell you why you are here?"

She nodded again. _Why was she here? Who…who was she? _That question frightened her for she did not know the answer. She wanted to push it far from her head. But it pressed against her, needing to escape. She now sat up, facing the stranger.

The elf pulled his chair next to her bed and sat down. She studied his face and saw anxiety cross over. Slowly he started to speak, his words soft and deliberate.

"I know all of this will sound foreign to you but please try to listen for it is all the…the truth."

_Nod._

" You are here because you passed out on our grounds, the grounds of Rivendell. You have stayed here for only a day now, taking refuge…You don't remember this… for you slipped yesterday, falling against the hard banks of the river. Your head struck hard against the rocks and you became unconsciousness…The healers told us you would not know of anything that happened."

He paused, giving her the courtesy to take it in. The elleth only continued sitting wide-eyed in front of him, waiting for more.

"Your name is Merith Lilen. You come from a district called Merico. It was destroyed in the Great War. You came here to Rivendell to find a new home. We were told that your entire family had been destroyed with the orc attack and you were one of the only survivors. You had been traveling for a while. Does that all make sense? I know this is an enormous amount to…"

"No…wait…I think…yes! I think I remember some of this now!"

The elf's head jerked up with her words and she herself was surprised.

But the words were true. It was strange how the memories suddenly came back. They seemed to smooth into her mind with each work he spoke. She saw her family. She saw fires rise above shrieks, elves crying out to their loved ones. Then she saw herself standing in dark woods. More memories flooding her mind, all congruent with his story.

_The spell had worked._ Legolas smiled beneath his skin but openly looked surprised. "That's wonderful! I guess I need not to explain anymore. But if any questions arise, I am at your service. For now, I shall give you time to rest. I'm sure this must be a lot."

Yet to her, it did not feel so overbearing anymore. Everything had come back to her. She saw her mother, hair black like her own. She saw her father. She saw their faces as she ran from the orcs. She saw the paths she had travelled. The only thing that confused her was Rivendell. She remembered coming here…but she did not remember that man. Perhaps because it was a newer memory.

"Actually, could you please explain who you are? Because Rivendell is the only thing I happen to not remember…"

Legolas felt his heart drop a little. Of course she wouldn't remember him. The week they spent together was virtually gone in her sense. It would be useless to try to replay it. So instead he sighed, pulling a different story into play.

"We have met before. As I said, you were only here for a day but I had bumped into you twice in the woods. It's ok if you don't remember."

"Legolas you said? Your name right? "

He nodded.

"As in…Legolas prince of…Mirkwood?"

"No…I'm afraid you have me mistaken…" The elf lowered his eyes.

Maybe she had…but his named seemed to match up with the facts. It really didn't matter though. Now knowledge filled her head too. It was a particular feeling, having everything rush back to you at once. Her skin tingled slightly and she suddenly felt the need to get out of bed. She did not feel tired at all.

"Fair enough. Now could I please get out of this bed, I am rather awake now." She smiled, stretching her arms.

"Oh…Of course! Yes, I shall leave you to it. Do you want me to send in the maids to draw the bath? But Merith, please try to stay put."

"I'd rather do it myself, thank you. And I will." The elf bowed again and left the room. Now that he was gone, she started to wonder why he was there in the first place. Was he a healer? His clothing hadn't shone if he was. Maybe he was the one who knew her past the most and he was there for precaution. But why did he know? _Perhaps the king had done a background check. Yes, that would be perfectly reasonable._

Merith now stepped out of bed, letting the long silk gown fall to her feet. The dress was the perfect length. It hit the bottom of her ankles yet the lightness felt as if it weren't on at all. She pulled at the strings, letting it now drop to her feet. Then she crossed over to the bath, filling the ivory basin with steaming water.

Slipping her body into the ripples, Merith decided to take the time to restore proper order within her head. As odd as it may seem to wake up in a strange place, it did not bother Merith. She had always been adventurous, often getting lost in her childhood. She knew she must have come to Rivendell for a reason. So there was no use sitting around like a fool.

When she stepped back out of the bath, Merith felt sure of her recover. Her mind had been settled and she now remembered her purpose here. To start a new life. She knew this was not her room but she knew these were her clothes. She knew Merith was her name. But still, the last years remained a fuzzy blank. Maybe she had spent them alone…That would make sense.

She now stood in front of the mirror, hazel eyes staring back. Long dark brown hair hung to her waist, almost shadowed enough to be mistaken as black. She decided to braid the strands into a bun, perhaps in habit something she used to do also. Then she stepped over to her closet.

The drawers contained dresses of every shade on the earth, each on made of silk. She grasped the smooth fabric in her fingers, letting it run through her touch. For some reason, it felt wrong. She stood back up, searching the drawers for a different outfit. In the third one, she came across a huntress outfit, with leggings, a long shirt, and a tunic. They all contained different shades of green. This she slipped on delightfully. The clothes hugged her body and they felt familiar. But this was expected for they were in her drawers.

After she dressed, she exited the room in a quest to find her own. As she stared down the hall, she realized she must be in the Healer's Hall. Her guess was confirmed when a horror stricken maid ran up to her.

"Lady Merith, you really should not be out of bed!" The maid was small and frail, with delicate hands held out in caution. She too had brown hair, yet hers was of a much lighter shade. She wondered if this was how all the Rivendell elves look.

Elves appearance was often determined by their home land. Their hair and their bodies were similar yet their eyes, though the same base color, varied in shade.

"I am fine, thank you. But I do not remember your name…"

"Oh!" The young elleth's face reddened with embarrassment. "Oh course you don't, I apologize. I am Melawen. I am the maiden assigned to help you." She bowed deeply.

"There is no need to bow to me, my lady. I do not think I am royalty." She knew the maid was trained to do this to all she served but to Merith, it felt much formal and uncomfortable. The maid stood up, her cheeks still flushed.

"But I do have a favor to ask, Lady Melawen. Could you help me find my room?"

The maids blush was replaced with confusion. "You do not live here, Lady Merith. Your house is outside the village…"

Well that would make sense. She was in the royal palace. And as she just said, she was not of the descendants.

"But I do think Sir Legolas had some news for you. Perhaps it was about your house." She offered a small smile. "Would you like him to escort you to…him?"

She paused in her sentence as she finally looked over the elleth's choice in clothes. Merith remained unfazed.

"Yes, that would be lovely."

The maid led her down a series of pathways and Merith had to hold her breath. White marble covered the walls as the world wove in and out. Many of the hallways were open and the infinite summer breeze stretched by. She wanted to stride off into the gardens, following the scent of the playful flowers. But Melawen's pace quickened and she chased behind. Soon she met a wooden door halfway down a darker hall.

"Here we are, Lady Merith" She bowed again and left.

Merith reached out and knocked on the door, wondering what he had to tell her. Their encounter earlier had been very short. Now that she thought about it, it was very strange that he had been there. He was not a healer…this she knew now…And why was he the one with all the knowledge? Why did she even trust him to be in her room?

But her pondering was interrupting when the door disappeared, revealing the toned blonde elf. He shared the same look as the maid has when she first saw Merith.

"Lady Merith, you should be resting." His stature straightened and he stood idle in the doorway.

"So I have been told. But I feel well rested therefore I do not think there is more resting to do." She held a smirk and the elf gave a slight chuckle. _Same Merith._

"Yes. Well then. May I ask why you choose to come to my room? Do you have more questions?"

"Yes. And I hope you do not find it odd for me to be here but you were the one in my room."

He now stepped out of the doorframe, closing the entrance behind him for proper elves did not entered the rooms of the opposite gender unless illness or marriage. He started to walk down the hallways and Merith again followed.

"I seem to remember everything up until Rivendell. I remember a house but I do not remember a location…"

"Actually, you just entered two days ago. You set up a tent in the forest. Really the only people who knew you even lived here where the woodsmen, the Lord, the princess, and myself. To the rest of the town, you didn't exist. But while you were in the infirmary, your house was taken down. We decided it would be better for you to move into the palace. After all, it was pure luck that I found you after you slipped. You could have been unconscious for days. But we have plenty of spare rooms and we want to acquaint you properly into our city."

His gaze held forward, not looking at her. Should she be offended that they took down her house? Or should she be overly grateful for her new one? She thanked him anyway.

"Sir Legolas, it seems as if I really don't know anyone here. Are you sure I am welcome?"

"Of course. Lord Elrond would've had you removed if we had any suspicions."

"I see. Well I think I would like to settle somewhere. Now that my own home is gone and I have wondered for years… I think it would do right for my heart."

Legolas was glad she saw it this way. He was also glad that the process seemed to move smoothly. The Mirona had worked perfectly. Her own mind was making memories to go along with his story and she did not seem unsettled at all. It was as if the whole tale had been her own life.

"I am glad, Lady Merith. I can even help you meet the people and lands if you like."

"Thank you, Sir Legolas. That would be delightful if you have the time." She was thankful for the elf's generosity. But now she was curious.

"Sir, could you perhaps tell me more about yourself? Maybe I should start getting to know these people now, if I am to be one soon."

For some reason, the elf's face seemed to fluster. _Who was he?_ After a small paused, he regained his calm expression and began.

"I am Legolas, as you know. Legolas Greenleaf." He saw her eyes widen when he spoke his last name. She was most likely connecting the dots now.

"Yes, that Legolas. I am sorry I didn't share that earlier in the room when you first saw me. I…I was once the prince of Mirkwood. But that title is…temporarily on hold to say…considering I'm living here right now. It is a long story and one not for a stranger. I am sorry."

She saw a glisten of pain in his eyes and wanted to comfort him in some way but she didn't know how. And that was probably good considering their short relationship. Nor did she know much more about him then everyone else did. She remembered of the fellowship but her knowledge ended there.

"You need not to apologize, I understand."

By this point in the conversation, he paused in front of an oak door. Merith had not been paying attention to her surroundings on their walk and realized they had reached her room. Legolas gave a sweeping gesture to it, welcoming her to explore.

Her hand froze, inches away from the handle. For some strange reason, she felt nervous to open the door. But she pushed past this and inched her hand forward, grasping the cold metal.

The room was perfection. Every detail seemed to be etched flawlessly into the scene. The space was purple, just as the healing room. Yet this shade was soft and playful, blossoming off the wall. It reminded her of her favorite flowers, the kind you picked in your childhood as you ran through a field. The bed sheets were cream, and they seemed to ripple across the bed. Their appearance was no short of clouds. There was also a bookshelf. Merith ran up to it, brushing her fingers along the ancient spines, breathing in the strange smell of the crippling paper.

There was also a couch, a desk, and a wide closet. Somehow the maids had already moved her clothes in. Even the nightgown she had worn now hung beside the color soaked dresses. She peered sideways where a bath stood, along with a long mirror that seemed to drip gracefully down the wall. Then she turned to face the balcony.

To this, she glided over slowly, trying to keep her elven stature. Grasping both handles, she pulled the twin doors open, the curtains flying away. Stepping out she felt the warm wind press against her face. Below she could see elven families walking along the paths. Soldiers fought in a courtyard and young maidens caressed the flowers in the garden. Children laughed while running around the water. She was in awe by the view. Never had she lived this richly.

"Oh Legolas, this…this is wonderful!" She said, turning back to the elf. He was smiling outside her room, a small laugh bubbling out of his lips. She reminded him of the elf children whenever they discovered the world that lay in front of them. It was a magical thing to watch for elves were very little surprised. The childhood of an elf was short lasting, yet ever so intriguing.

"I'm glad you find it to your liking. I'll let you enjoy it now."

The smile fell of the maidens face as she chased him out. "Wait! I can explore my room later! I'd rather become knowledgeable with these lands first!"

He gave her a cold look and she realized her tight grip on his arm.

"If that is ok with you?" She added the last part, letting go. But he didn't show any further signs of annoyance.

"Sure, Lady Merith. It would be my pleasure. And no not worry, I have nothing else to do. My stay here is more of a vacation. Yet- I may have one errand to run. My friends are to be married tomorrow. But you can come with me and meet some more people."

"So you are willing to take a stranger around for a day? You must be a very generous person indeed." She smiled at him curiously, trying to find his intentions.

"Ok, I must admit. Lord Elrond sent me to guide you. I owe him. While everybody else plans the wedding, I am at your service for anything you like. The king feels at is it is his fault that you fell on his grounds. If I hadn't been hunting that day, I don't think anyone would have found you for a while."

"Well thank you, Sir Legolas. I guess I owe you too."

He shrugged this off. Legolas was blessed with being able to control his emotions. For if he was to show any of it, she would know she was no stranger indeed.

"It is nothing, Lady Merith. Now let me show you around. And, by the way, what a lovely outfit you chose."

Legolas was happy with the day. Merith managed to keep his smile. She did have that childhood innocence once again and it was comical to watch her run up to everything, pointing excitedly. And Legolas would pretend to be surprised. _Oh really? Those are flowers? _She never even picked up on the playful sarcasm. Actually, she really didn't pay attention to him at all. She was too preoccupied.

After Merith had been fully amazed by every sight Rivendell had to offer, Legolas led her to the people. She shook hands with each one and offered each a name. In return they questioned her with wide eyes, curious of the stranger. Then each moved on. The adults held their questions more politely but the innocence of childhood was different.

One little elven girl found her in the gardens. Her mother stood nearby watching the exchange. The girl said her name was Ira. Merith bent down to meet her eyes and introduced herself too.

"But why do you look different? Your hair is too dark! And I haven't seen you before. Are you a bad elf? Is that why your hair is darker? Are you here to hurt us? Because I won't let that happen!"

"Ira! We don't ask-" But Merith laughed and smiled at the mother, letting her know it was ok.

"Actually, I look like all the other people in my village. We all have dark hair. And we are not evil."

"Are there more people here from your village? Are you visiting?"

"No, I am the only one from my village. And I am going to live here now."

The girl looked at her excitedly. "Does that mean that we can be friends? Because I've never had a friend from anywhere else and that would be really neat! We could pick flowers together!"

The girl shoved a wilting bunch towards her. "See?!"

Merith's grin stretched even further. The girl gave her unexpected warmth. She knew there was a reason why she always wanted kids. "Of course we can be friends." Then the child ran back to her mother, replaying the words with great animation. The mothers smiled at Merith and Merith nodded back.

"See Lady Merith, you already have made a friend today."

Merith feigned hurt as she turned to him. "Legolas, I thought we were friends too?"

"Oh of course, Lady Merith." He almost bowed again but Merith stopped him.

"Well then you might want to stop calling me 'Lady'"

"_Just call me Merith"… The words replayed in his head and it startled him. _Everything was repeating. But Merith, for some reason, now seemed a bit more mature...Could it be the change in her past? Maybe she accepted her terms in her memories. He was curious to find out.

He wondered if they could all make this work. It wasn't as if he had gotten into much of a relationship with her. None of them had. But he helped throw away the beginnings of her life. It had seemed right then but now she was building up upon the lies he had told her…

_Legolas…It was her idea. _That's all he had to remind himself.

"That's sound fine…Merith"

And she smiled back at him, oblivious to the war the raged inside his head. He was feeling very conflicted. Luckily, in the short time they'd known each other, she had never been good at reading emotions.

"Now Merith, let us go meet Lord Elrond and his daughter, Lady Arwen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Elrond. I thank you greatly for accepting me into your home." She bowed deeply and nervously, now embarrassed by her choice in outfit. She thought it had been fun and nice fitting till she realized how formal the royal dressed.

They stood in a grand hall, dimly lit by candlelight. Lord Elrond stood in front of her, Lady Arwen by his side. Each held a grace and poise of nobility. Merith could tell they were related for they both looked and acted alike. Each held a similar stride as they both first glided towards her. Legolas stood to the left at her, having bowed too.

"It is no problem at all, Lady Merith. We welcome you with open arms." A smile set in the deep lines of aging etched into his face. He then proceeded to introduce her to Arwen. Arwen hugged her, surprising Merith. Then the king told her that her room was free of charge. But she would be expected to find a job soon for the palace would not be a permanent home if she were, in his words, "to truly become familiar with one of their people." Then he gave her some history of Rivendell, followed by her expectations as a new member. Merith nodded and agreed to all terms.

Then the other elleth spoke again.

"I know this might be a lot, but I would like to invite you to my wedding. I think it would truly help acquaint you with the elves of Rivendell. It is here, tomorrow. I'm sure Legolas can escort you?" She raised an eyebrow towards him and Merith felt as if she were being left outside of some hidden ordeal. But she returned her eyes to the lady and thanked her for the invitation.

"It would be my honor to come to the Princess' wedding. You are to marry…Aragorn right?"

"Yes." The elleth's face lit up as soon as Merith spoke his name.

Merith remembered being told tales of the forbidden love and was secretly delighted to attend the ceremony. It was the most magic of all love stories she had heard. The pieces now came together in her mind. It was so romantic. The mortal going off to war, Arwen giving up her life for him. And now were to wed!

"Well thank you so much, Lady Arwen." She smiled graciously and Arwen did the same. It almost seemed as if Arwen was excited for her to come.

"Yes, well…can I have a word with Lady Arwen? It's matter dealing with Aragorn." Merith had almost forgotten he was there. The king nodded and Legolas stepped over to Arwen, grabbing her arm and pulling her off. Merith stood awkwardly in front of the Lord, not knowing what to say next.

"Those two have been friends forever."

Merith looked up to his eyes and was frightened. Did she see remorse? Or was it longing? It looked as if the Lord would rather Arwen be with Legolas. That would make sense…But he looked so pained…

_No, that couldn't be right. _Merith had to remember who she was after all. She didn't know him. Or his family. She quietly excused herself but the king didn't seem to even hear. He still stared off to where Arwen and Legolas stood.

"Arwen, you must hide your feelings more. Merith may not have been able to see it but I could."

"Legolas, I'm sorry. It's just…this never has never happened before Legolas! And I feel so bad for her!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down."

"Sorry…" She crossed her arms uncomfortably.

"Arwen, you must remember that she chose this herself. She knew what was to happen."

"I know Legolas…it's just strange that's all. I'm sorry. I should have been more careful. Was it weird inviting her?"

Legolas sighed. He didn't know why he was giving her such a hard time. She really hadn't been that obvious.

"No…that was fine."

"Then why are you lecturing me, Legolas?" Arwen's eyes now turned dark and smoldering. "Why did you pull me away as if I wasn't turning it into a disaster?

Legolas glanced down in silence.

"Right…Legolas, I don't know why you have a sudden need to trash out at me but my wedding is tomorrow and I would like to leave this night in peace. So if you would please excuse me!"

She shoved past his figure, rushing to her room. Legolas wanted to call out an apology but he knew not to. Because then she would ask him why he was acting the way he was. And even he couldn't explain. Or maybe he couldn't bring himself to. Because he was losing her to him. Tomorrow would confirm that. Tomorrow would force him to face the fact that he was still alone.

He didn't know who else was out there. All of his old elven, well and mortal friends have found each other. All he had had were short flings, meaningless experiments. Legolas knew he could not force his heart to find love but it pained him. A lot pained him lately.

His father had written to him shortly upon his arrival to Rivendell. The letter was extremely polite, stating that if he didn't return to discuss things; his title would be put on hold. And this was deserved. Legolas had stayed locked up in the darkness for the last five years, doing nothing for his people. And then he left unannounced, making home somewhere else. He hadn't meant for it to be that way. As soon as he read the letter, he wanted to go back. To take it all back. But he had already promised to help. And he couldn't break anymore promises.

Merith stood in her room, not knowing what to do with the night. Tomorrow she was to attend the wedding. Of course, that would mean formal dressing. And now she was on edge, wanting desperately to make a good impression. In Merico, she didn't remember having such nice clothes. She recalled her family living a simple life. Her mother worked as a…well she could not recollect. But her mother and father went off to work and she… she watched the children of the village. Yes. It was very simple indeed. Though most elves retained great riches from their long age, she didn't think this was so for her town.

She slid over to her closet, reaching towards the dresses. Brushing several by, she pulled out a turquoise one. It was simplistically beautiful. The sleeves tied at the shoulders and there was a running stitch below the breast line. It continued to hang down where it caught at her feet. The fabric reminded her of the ocean. An ocean she had never been to but had dreamed of. It was like this sudden new life.

She searched through the closet more until she saw drawers below the outfits. Pulling one open, she spotted several pairs of shoes. Merith decided upon the golden sandals that had ribbon to vine up her ankles. She had always liked shoes like this. They reminded her of the shoes the mortals wore to dance. Laying these on the desk, she tried to locate her jewelry.

She didn't remember if she even had any. The elleth walked into the bathroom and found a silver box sitting there that she hadn't noticed before. _When had that shone up?_ It was probably the maid's doing. Pulling it open, she found a single silver ring. It was a circle of leafed vines, each one delicate as their own. Merith gently picked it up. Was this hers? She put it on her finger anyway, gasping when it slid on perfectly. Her finger started to tingle as if the metal was remembering her skin. Though she could not remember it back. She only felt as if she should wear it. Most elves had necklaces that they kept their entire lives, a jewel to represent themselves. Yet Merith did not find one around her neck. Perhaps this was her replacement. When she had put it on, she had felt it connect with her. And she couldn't make herself take it off. It was beautiful too. All elven jewelry was. And maybe it had some hidden meeting. She could always ask Legolas later if he knew anything.

For now, she walked back out of the bathroom and lay on the bed, waiting for the hours to pass. She could pick up a book but she also couldn't make herself do that either. All she wanted to do was rest. The day had been exhausting. They had travelled around the entire kingdom of Rivendell, met over 30 elves (which were only a small portion of the guests arriving tomorrow, and now she was done.

Sighing deeply, she relaxed her arms and legs, letting herself fall upon the "clouds". Perhaps it was strange for her to be this tired as an elf. Or perhaps it was not. For now, it really did not matter.

**WEDDING DAY COMING :) Haha I'm actually excited to write now. Review, Follow, or not. I won't force you to be a fantastical person!**

**I still can't believe I'm writing this. I have trouble sticking with things so this is good therapy :)**


	10. A Wedding

**Hey again! As you've probably noticed, I update on the weekends so here I am. Took a while to write this. Sort of losing motivation…**

** Follow, favorite, And review advice or what not if your want to be lovely and fantastic.**

**And thank you DGMSilver and 20Jen for reviewing every week. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME. Seriously.**

"Merith. Merith, dear!" The soft voice interrupted Merith's slumber and she opened her eyes. Standing alertly above her bed was Melawen, her long hair knit back into a braid, uniform straight and freshly ironed. Her eyes were wide and persistent. Merith had the sudden urge to push her away. But she resisted knowing she was only doing her job, no matter how much Merith liked to be on her own.

"Yes…Lady Melawen?" she groggily replied. "What is so impertinent that you- Oh my!" Merith jumped up, blankets flying out beneath her. "What's the time?" She now stood on her feet, scrambling over to her clothes. "Am I late?" She began to shake her hands in an anxious flutter, a nervous habit she had developed. "What do I put one first? Do I need to bathe? Do I-"

"Lady Merith!" The sharp rise in her voice stopped Merith. Seeing it had caught her, Melawen backed into apologizes. "You are not late, my lady. But I thought you might need help getting ready. We have some customs for dressing as you will be attending as a family guest. Arwen sent me. But we do have little time." She paused, staring at Merith weirdly. "I have never seen an elf sleep so deeply…"

"Well I'm awake now." She replied slightly impatiently. "So let's go ahead and do what you need to."

Merith still did not know how all this worked, having people to wait one you. Arwen had told her that she would accompany with Legolas, making her a date of royalty. This meant she would need to dress a certain way. Normally she would object, but they had given her so much…it didn't seem like much harm.

Although she did wonder why the prince had no date of his own. Perhaps it was because he was a prince no more…Temporarily at least. Where the maidens in his district really that shallow? Or had he rejected them for her? She didn't really care. She was just excited to be invited.

"Of course Lady Merith" Melawen spoke, interrupting her thoughts. "We shall start with your bath."

Merith wasn't keen to having strangers undress her but she figured it would soon become a routine. Melawen ran her bath and helped her untie her night gown. Merith had not realized the complexity of the one piece of fabric. She wiggled impatiently as Melawen untied the backing. Then Melawen politely stepped out, announcing she would pick out Merith's gown. Merith giggled slightly; glad the maid had become aware of her wants. Merith thought about telling her of the outfit she had set out but figured she would find it on her own. So she simply sunk deeper in the hot water, scrubbing generously.

When Merith had fully cleansed herself, Melawen reentered the bathroom. She now held a green gown on her arm, one similar to the turquoise in design, but threaded with silver. She hadn't seen it in closet but she liked the color and didn't mind slipped into it. The cool fabric contrasted with the warmth the bath had left and it created an odd feeling. The back was even more complex than the night gown and it took nearly five minutes to lace up. Then Melawen crossed behind her, started to pull at her hair. Merith reached back to stop her but Melawen swatted her hand away.

"Sorry, Lady Merith. You cannot have your hair in a bun today." She wove side braids into her dark hair, leaving the rest undone. The waves fell to her waist, hitting the exact stitch line of the fabric. Looking down, Merith realized the fabric grew darker the longer it fell- the summer grass turning into a leafy green. The change was almost uncatchable. It seemed to only happen just at the moment when the sun leaking in hit. Green and silver, the colors of Mirkwood…That was strange. Why was she portraying the area that she was not from? She turned to ask Melawen but decided not to interrupt the process.

Melawen finished with her hair and returned to face her. "Perfect." She was greatly pleased in her work as if Merith was a disaster before and she created a princess. In the mirror, Merith could see silver flashes hidden in the braids. Then she watched as Melawen placed a leafed band across her head. Stepping closer to her reflection she noticed the great familiarity. Glancing at her finger she realized it was an exact replica of the band, only wider.

"Where did you find this?" Merith whispered sharply.

"It…it was in a box…on the dresser?" The maid looked confused.

"Oh…of course…yes, I forgot." Merith backed away from the mirror, crossing back into her room. _What box? _She saw it perched on the dark wood, silver in color. It resembled the one she had found the ring in. Reaching over, she felt the smooth box. _This…this I still do not remember. _

"Lady Merith?"

Merith caught herself and placed the box back on the shelf. Then she went over to take the shoes from Melawen's outstretched hands. They were the gold sandals she had previously picked out and she gratefully laced them around her legs. Then she stood up, refusing to look back at the box.

"Thank you, Lady Melawen. For assisting me."

"It is only my job." The maid bowed and quickly exited the room, as if Merith's gratitude had scared her.

_Oops._ Sitting down on her long-chair, Merith couldn't help but smile slightly. This world, this world of royalty and riches was very strange indeed. It was something they would have laughed at at home. The village of Merico liked to live more simplistically. She wished she could tell her mother, the one person of stability she used to have in her life. But her mother was gone.

A single tear slid down her face. Her whole life had been taken in that orc pillage. And now she didn't know where she was to go. This scared her and she began to tense. Merith did not like surprises. They struck fear deep within her heart. Tapping her foot slightly against the wood, she glanced at the door. _When was Legolas to come?_ Now that Melawen was gone she felt strangely alone. Anxiety built up with each second that passed. When he finally knocked upon the oak wood, Merith jumped. Breathing out deeply, she soothed her dress and stepped over to the door. Sighing one more time, she opened it, letting his tall figure fill the frame.

"You look lovely, Lady Merith." He bowed to her and she curtsied back. It was all very proper.

"As do you." He offered an arm, and she shakily took it.

"Are you ok?" His blue eyes flashed with a quiet concern.

"Oh…yes. Just a little overwhelmed." She straightened out. "But I'm fine. We may go now." He nodded and then began to walk, and she fell into his stride. She noted his fresh tunic of green and silver, shades identical to her own.

"Legolas…why do we have matching clothes?"

He acted startled, as if he had just noticed. "Perhaps it was of Arwen's doing?"

"Or does it have something to do with your father?" She stopped him from walking any further. "Because I think we all know I am not from Mirkwood."

He sighed, grabbing her hand. "Merith, I am truly sorry for what I am about to do but I needed this."

Merith pulled her hand away. "Needed what?"

He sighed again. "I…I talked to my father. I apologized for, well…yes and he accepted knowing most of it was no fault of mine. But he was still weary upon returning my title. So he told me that I must show a returned stability. And in order for that, I would need a…well…"

"Am I pretending to be your _LOVE interest?"_ Merith looked at him in awe. She certainly had not been informed of this.

"No not exactly…well…I'm really sorry Merith. I didn't set this up. My father and Lord Elrond are old friends and they were the ones to arrange for this. Many people from Mirkwood are to attend and they need to see me moving forward."

"By USING me?" Anger grew within her, her face flushing red. She wanted to pull of the gown with disgust. It no longer seemed graceful and beautiful. It looked false. She didn't mind him accompanying her but using her was a different story.

"I am very sorry! It's only for today. I know someone should have asked your permission but my father usually doesn't prefer to act in that manner. You do not have to do anything other than stay at my side and introduce yourself….If it's too much, I understand…" He glanced at the ground, much like a boy caught in a mischievous act. She knew his words were probably true.

"No, no…It's fine…If it's only for today…" Besides, she felt bad. He too had lost everything- his kingdom, his life. And if she could offer help…

"But why me?" she asked. The question had just occurred to her.

"I told my father that I already promised to take you and I would have it no other way."

"Am I still going as Merith of Merico?"

"Yes. Of course." His smile reached the sides of his face and it caught onto Merith.

"Then let's get this over with."

...

The wedding was to be held in the Great Field. The spring flowers now burst through the thick soil, flashing pastel colors. A sweet summer breeze brushed by the stems, causing them to sway. A path of cream chairs was placed down the middle, laced with vines. The sky was a pale blue and several clouds danced beneath the sun. It smelled of spring in the air, a warm comforting scent.

A few guests were already gathered, eagerly chatting for the awaited arrival of the event. Merith could tell where each was from based of the colors hanging from their skin. If not, she could see the distinct features of humanity which meant they must be from Gondor. Only a few of were there and they stood in awe at the elven world, gasping at each detail. Merith found it comical for she had been the same way only yesterday.

Legolas now led her around the grass laid floors, greeting his fellows. Each time Merith would curtsy and spit out a nervous short blurb of herself. The people would smile, only not of her. They smiled for the return of their prince. And that made Merith regret her former anger towards the situation. All the people seemed relieved that he was ok. _If he actually is. _Legolas seemed like one to easily hide his pain.

But he kept up with his smiles, leading her around with his arm around her waist. Every once and a while they would both look at each other and burst into giggles, laughing at the absurdity of the situation. This probably helped the lie look even more convincing. They received a knowing wink from Lord Elrond and laughed even more.

After they mingled for a little longer, Legolas led her over to their seats. They sat in the second aisle, next to the seat where Legolas' father would be. Merith abruptly got up when she saw him approach, saying she had get a drink. Legolas gave an odd look at this comment until he was covered by the shadow of his father.

"Ada!" Legolas embraced him happily, his voice escalating into a higher tone. Merith watched from her distance as the man let go slightly, shaking him off. Legolas dropped his arms to his side in defeat. Then they shuffled oddly, until both sitting down. They were an awkward looking family.

Merith saw the seriousness on the king's face as he spoke to Legolas and the slump in the young elf's shoulders as he heard his father's words. She guessed he was saying something along the lines of "Don't mess up." Legolas straightened up again, much like an officer receiving a command. It was like a business affair. Merith didn't enjoy watching. After she had waited a respectable time, she returned to her seat.

"And this must be her!" The king offered a hand and shook hers warmly. "You are Merith, yes? The one accompanying my son. Well, I could tell by your outfit but I just wanted to make sure. Our colors suit you well! You could easily pass off as a princess in such a lovely dress."

"_Father." _Legolas mumbled. The king simply continued to smile, unaware of the awkward situation.

"Yes, I am Lady Merith. Of Merico. It's a pleasure to meet you." She retook her seat next to Legolas and he turned to her.

"Again, I am sorry," he whispered warmly in her ear. She smiled back, about to speak until she was interrupted by the king.

"So tell me about yourself. Don't spare a single detail. After all, you may be a future member of Mirkwood itself!"

Merit glanced at Legolas. _Yes. Sorry for that._

_..._

Merith continued to answer every question, casually tossing aside any mention of princesses. The king seemed persistent on making her beauty pertinent, her graces known. Again and again he complimented her…or rather pointed out that she looked fine in green. He didn't hide his wishes easily either. It was very obvious that the king wanted Legolas to find a partner soon. They probably had even discussed this. _Did…did he think they were in love?"_

"No, he does not. It's only for show." Another cool whispered brushed by her ear, only faint enough for her to catch it. They held eye contact and she signified a thanks. The king was still unaware of their exchange and continued on. Merith had resulted to simply nodding until another known guest sat down on the other side of his father, saving her.

"_Pelon! Please, sit!"_

_Thank you, _she sighed. The ordeal was getting to be a little more overwhelming.

Now nearly all the chairs had been filled, the valley no longer vast but lined with the faces of many friends from many lands. The voices around had grown and she could make out at least three distinct foreign tongues.

"Aragorn has many friends." Legolas spoke, noticing her interest.

"Yes, he really does. Do you know many?"

"I know the names of roughly half but I only truly know a few. The fellowship will be here soon. Those are the guests you should get to know. Amazing people, each and every one of them. I could take you to meet them in avoidance of…more questions." He smirked and Merith gave him a stern look.

"Now whose fault is it that I am enduring this?"

It was an odd relationship that the two had developed. Both were relatively easy going near each other and Merith felt no restraints of uncomfortableness. She knew he was only there under his father and Elrond's wishes. But it was still nice to have someone there. It was a little strange that the person be male for at this age, the two genders usually intertwined when marriage was in question. Which, she guessed, made sense considering that that was what they were portraying. But they were still strangers and the picture painted was far from the truth. She still didn't know much about him.

Merith had never really considered marriage. Or rather, she did not remember loving anyone besides her family. But so many couples surrounded her now. Was she behind? It was strange to consider elves acting in time frames, given their immortal ages. But many found love quickly after entering "adult hood". She was surprised that Legolas was alone. It wasn't as if he was bad looking…quite the opposite if she may say so. She wanted to ask him about it but it would probably be considered rude and an invasion of personal space. She would have to contain her curiosity.

Legolas rose suddenly, breaking her thoughts. Merith could hear a coarse voice in the background, complaining loudly followed by a man's laugh.

"All this pointy-ears! Where are all the dwarfs?"

"Perhaps we're at the wrong place. There obviously should be more dwarfs..."

"Exactly!"

Legolas gestured for Merith to follow then ran up to embrace his old friends. She watched awkwardly from the side as he greeted the four hobbits, a dwarf, and a man. They all seemed in good will except perhaps one, the hobbit closest to her. While the others laughed, he politely smiled, his eyes wandering into oblivion.

"This is Merith, my father's date."

She smiled until she realized what he said, and she then quickly opened her mouth to explain but was cut off.

"She looks like a feisty one, she does. You might need to watch out for her," the dwarf chuckled.

"Now, now Gimli… I think she looks perfectly harmless and quite lovely. I am Faramir by the way." The man bowed slightly and Merith returned with a smile. "This is Gimli. Feel free to ignore him," he added, giving the dwarf a look. The dwarf grumbled something, perhaps an apology.

"Now don't forget us!" piped a hobbit. Merith turned to face the halflings. Three of them had light brown hair, the color of caramel. The last was of a darker shade, closer to her own. He was the quiet one.

"I am Pippin. The smartest and best of the group. I single handedly let them all with my brains and wits," he bragged, puffing out his chest.

"And I am Merry, the actual smart one." This comment caused the other to put on a face of offense.

"You could have let me lead her on a but more..."

"And I am Sam. And this here is Frodo." The larger one spoke, nodding towards him, and Frodo lifted his head slightly, muttering a greeting. The one called Sam shifted in front of Frodo, in a protective manner. She knew that Frodo must have been the ring bearer merely by appearance. His eyes darted around, unclear of their destination. His body seemed still and worn. She almost pitied him.

"Pleasure to meet you all. I am Lady Merith from Merico."

"Ahh yes, I have been there once before. It was a lovely place, small and quaint," spoke the man. "Only once," Faramir added, seeing the excitement in her eyes. Merith blushed causing more laughter.

"Let's take our seats. It's probably starting soon. And we can all watch as Aragorn comically proclaims his love," Legolas said easily, leading them back to their spot.

"And Legolas can tell us about him tantrum," spoke Gimli. Merith glanced at Legolas but he kept a tight grin. _Was Gimli referring to his years in solitude? If so…it's not really a joking matter. _But Merith assumed Legolas hadn't told them the severity. The only reason she knew was because he told her in order to gain her trust. Maybe the others didn't know at all.

Merith found it curious how she was already so easily placed in the society. In only four hours she had met hundreds. Of course, she was under the false pretense of being a possible Mirkwood princess. But at least she knew who they were if they didn't know her herself. And now she sat with the real fellowship. And Faramir.

_Wow. They had really done it. _She finally came to terms with that fact. Legolas…the hobbits….the dwarf…They had all fought for the lives of Middle Earth. It was truly amazing. Her curiosity grew so she turned to one of the hobbits not engaged in the exchange with Legolas.

"It's Pippin, right?"

"Yes, miss Merith?"

"Do you mind…err… telling me about the fellowship? I'm sorry...it's just so...amazing" she questioned slyly. The hobbits eyes lit up and he jumped straight in, proceedimg to tell of some of the journeys with great animation. He told her he'd skip the bad parts and he spoke on and on till the rest of the crowd had silenced.

"But we got away from them, it was really-" Realizing the silence, his voice slowly faded away, filled with Lord Elrond's.

"Welcome all! We are gathered here today..." His booming voice blanketed over the crowd and they all turned to face him. He stood under the alter, next to a man she assumed was Aragorn. _When had he arrived? _The king of Gondor stood anxiously waiting as the Elvin king gestured for the music to start.

A sweet symphony filled the air and everyone turned once again to face the oncoming bride. Merith gasped. Everything about Arwen was beautiful. Her hair was intricately laced with gold, each delicate strand hanging loosely, dancing in the sun. The dress she wore was of cream lace, filled with designs of small flowers. It fell down to her feet and trailed behind her. The gown was also threaded with gold, the warm color weaving in between the small petals, complimenting her fair skin. In her hand she held a bouquet of pink flowers yet their shade was light, like the color of a baby's cheeks when it laughed. She smiled radiantly, her whole figure glowing.

Merith glanced back at Aragorn. His face was filled with great love and astonishment; it was as if he still couldn't believe it was happening. When Arwen reached him it looked as if they were both trying as hard as they could not to embrace each other on the spot. Merith could feel the moment building in front of her. It was truly beautiful. She was able to watch as two souls were bound together. The union of two people, two races.

They each said their own and placed the rings on their index fingers. Cermony played out. Then they finally kissed, simplistically and beautifully. The crowd stood up and cheered, Merith joining them. The couple smiled at them all, remaining in a dreamy state. Aragorn still held Arwen in his arms.

...

"Congratulations my friend!" Legolas said brightly. The newlyweds had completed the ceremony and now moved unto the reception. The chairs had been moved out and brighter music played around the hanging lanterns, replacing the fading sun.

"Thank you, Legolas. You know how much it means to me that you came."

"I wouldn't have missed it."

"Well I suppose we owe it all to Merith! Great to see you again!" Aragorn faced her, smiling.

Merith laughed uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I don't think we've actually met before nor did I save Legolas. He was the one to save me."

Behind her, Legolas widened his eyes towards Aragorn, trying to get him to read his mind. _No._

Aragorn seemed to catch on, wittedly replying, "I meant Legolas' spirits. He was getting bored with all the elves in our lovely city!"

Merith's cheeks redden again. That seemed to be happening a lot at the celebration. "Oh, we aren't actually…I'm just…" She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and stopped talking.

"It's ok, I'll explain it to him. Just give us a moment."

She nodded, watching as Legolas led him off.

...

"TWICE? You gave her Mirona _twice?"_

"It was her choice and it-"

"But that is not to be used unless in extreme cases! She would have recovered finely. "Aragorn's voice rose in the coming night, causing Legolas to wince.

"The first time was because of her parents, we had no control over that. But she wouldn't have healed. She realized we used it on her and she tried to search for answers that did not want to be found. It was a necessity."

"So what does she know?"

"We allowed her to create a story." Legolas proceeded to replay the scenario in front of him. Aragorn tried to jump in several times but Legolas continued till he was through. The man nodded in understanding.

"So a new start?"

"Precisely."

"Sounds like something you could have used, my friend," Aragorn spoke lightly.

"Yes…yes indeed. But that doesn't matter. Lets just go enjoy this fine wedding of yours"

...

The night passed by in a blur. Merith remembered dancing with several of the hobbits and Legolas. Legolas and she had danced to so many songs she couldn't even remember the number. Most were fast paced, their bodies spinning quickly, her feet caught in a tangle. She was truly aweful and many of the others backed away in caution.

These songs were followed by some slower ones where Legolas awkwardly held her body close to his own. They were still spaced but he now touched her lightly. She closed her eyes, inhaling his scent. He smiled of the woods- that indescribably smell all elves came to love. But it wasn't quite that. It was mixed with sunlight- if that was even a smell. But that's the only way she could describe it. It reminded her of early morning when the sum leaked through the canopy.

She wondered what he was thinking about at the moment. Was he familiarizing himself with her? She probably smelled of soap; she had used so much this morning in her anxious dressing.

"Merith, my dear…you smell very strongly of…soap." _Yes. There it was_. But at least now she knew what he was thinking. She didn't respond, instead letting the music play on. They swayed longer, finally locking eyes.

"Thank you for doing this. It means a lot to me. Especially since you barely know me." His warm voice pulled her closer to him.

"It really is no problem. After all it's only for one night. And everyone has been so kind to me, especially you." She breathed out. It was hard to speak with his strong arms grabbing her waist.

"Well I'm very gracious, never the less…You are really beautiful by the way. Green suits you even if it isn't your home color. It sets off your eyes."

"Oh Legolas, I'm sure you say that to all your fake dates." Merith joked, not wanting to submit to his compliment. He was probably just being kind.

"Actually, I've never really been on many dates…" he mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Really? But you're…You're Prince Legolas!" she replied incredulously, stopping their dance.

"Exactly. That how most of the maidens saw me. As a prince. A busy prince may I add."

"Well then thank you for the previous compliment. You're doing well for such few dates."

"I meant it too. You look lovely. It's strange though, Merith…You just don't feel like a stranger to me at all. It feels easy."

"What do you mean by easy?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it…" His eyes left the floor, returning to her. Merith saw the great intensity and emotion they held and she understood what he meant. Easy like friendship.

"Legolas. I know I've only known you for two days but I think I'd like to spend more with you. How about you show me how you spend your time in Rivendell? I should probably acquire a few hobbies." She tried to lighten the mood before it became to serious.

"Sounds like a fine plan. But I don't think you can wear that dress again. Maybe something more of your own personal style."

"Thank goodness. I didn't like it much anyway." She feigned disgust and he laughed. _She is quite comical. And curious. Exactly like the first day they met. Or the second really. She was oddly compelling in her manner. _

The music died down and Legolas let go of Merith though the warmth lingered.

"I'll let you go now. You are prisoner no more." He smiled her off and she took it as her key to leave.

"Yes. I wanted to talk to someone anyway," she said, giving him an excuse to leave. He probably wanted to rejoice with his friends more. _His friends. _Merith almost forgot about them. They reminded her that she still wasn't a part of any circle no matter what plans she had just made.

She knew that he'd be back to escort her up to her room but Merith didn't feel like waiting. She wanted out of the fancy attire, longing for the soft sheets. Slowly she began to follow the path back to the palace.

"Leaving now?"

Arwen's soft voice startled her as they crossed paths.

"Oh yes. Thank you for inviting me. It was a truly pleasurable time." Merith said politely. She hasn't realized Arwen was there. Was Merith being rude by leaving?

"It was my pleasure. And Merith, you really don't need to be so formal with me." She giggled slightly. "You live in my home now. That makes us nearly family."

A slight _oh_ was all she could manage making Arwen's laughter grow.

"I'm serious though. Now that my wedding is coming to an end I would like to get to know the strange girl that stumbled upon our grounds. You seem very nice and I could always use another girl to hang out with."

"Yes! That sounds nice." She stuttered.

"Ok then. I'll stop by. Perhaps I can show you my favorite things to do around her, get you more familiar. Rivendell has much more to offer than you saw on that short tour."

"That would be wonderful, Lady Arwen. Thank you so much. Oh and congratulations if I hadn't said before."

"Oh thank you! Which reminds me, I must return to my husband! I will see you later!"

"Goodbye."

When Merith finally reached her room, she closed her eyes with gratitude. _What a wonderful day._

_..._

"Now tell us about this girlie you have"

The group of friends sat, circling a table full of drinks and party food. The food lay mostly untouched but much of the wine had disappeared.

"Oh she's only a girl I met with a very complicated past. Im helping her out."

"Seems to me like she's the one helping you," Faramir remarked.

Legolas laughed and the others joined in.

_But she sort of was...it was nice having someone there who didn't quite know you enough to make assumptions. It was like having a clean slate. She didn't know the full details of his last years unlike the other maidens in Mirkwood. Most now feared him. He hadn't meant for it to become that way. But it would take more than a false date to fix the mistrust. He knew that. But he also knew that he liked Rivendell. He liked being away from his birthright. It was the closest he got to his own Mirona without having to lose it all._

**_Hope you enjoyed. I had serios lack of motivation but I did it just for all you faithful readers!_**


	11. Hey

Hey guys! It's me again. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update but I got really sick (still am sadly) so I haven't and won't be able to update soon. My friend is actually typing everything I'm saying right now (hey). So this may or may not be the end to my story, I apologize! Don't worry strangers, I'll be ok! I may come back to this when I recover and finish it

You can still follow this so you'll know if I come back!


End file.
